Eyes Of The Powerful
by TheDarkestButterfly
Summary: Ryoma is a powerful ROSE, someone with the ability to control an element. He is also the new, unwilling, teacher at Seigaku: School For Special Teens. But Ryoma's past is re-surfacing, and his new students are just as intertwined in it as he is. -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: **_Eyes Of The Powerful._

**Warnings: **_Magic/Sorcery (little use), Elementals, language, adult situations, abuse, gore, fighting scenes, torture, and adult situations (SLASH, as well as HET.)_

**Story Rating: **_M._

**Chapter Rating: **_K._

**Changes In Chapter: **_Added about 550 more words than the original; a bit more information and description and such._

**Song When Editing: **_I was listening to Tienohra by Peha. Its Slovakian and a absolutely beautiful song~_

**XXXxxxx**

Winds carried a soft sigh into its hold, the sound whispered and far too soft to interrupt the quietness of the area.

The breeze playfully tugged at a male's black as night hair, raising it into a dance as it flowed around his flaw-less face. Startling golden eyes gazed straight ahead as the teen looked past his flowing hair, ignoring the stray locks invading his vision. He stood on a grassy plane, flowers swaying in the wind. Tense muscles relaxed and the peaceful scene, however fake, before him calming him enough to let his guard lessen minutely.

As golden eyes closed, the teen allowed himself to relish in the feeling of peace. America never was quiet; the forests and nature never peaceful. He had hoped that Japan would turn out to be a bit mellower, and so far it had met his hopeful expectations. He sighed once again, his mind swept up in the memories tied to this place from the past.

_How long had it been since I was here? Two, three years?_ He mused silently.

He really had had no intention of ever coming back to this place. Though he was not avoiding the area, he certainly wasn't going out of his way to come- until now of course; though one could hardly call this an entirely willing visit.

He had hoped to be able to do as he had wanted; simply wandering, teaching those he thought worthy, and sleeping under the shadowed trees of the forest. The hopeless wish didn't seem to come true; or rather unable to come true, though he couldn't truly say he was disappointed. He had taught himself long ago not to believe in something so strongly as to get disappointed when it was proved impossible or wrong. After-all, things never seemed to go his way. The raven haired teen withheld a snort at the thought; when had _anything_ ever gone his way?

Golden eyes snapped open in a glare, as he thought of the reason why things never seemed to go his way. He couldn't believe that Kai made him move here just so that he could train the newest elemental apprentices. Sure, he was the youngest teacher to have the qualifications he had, but that didn't change the fact that it was troublesome. If it wasn't for the wonderful memories of Ponta and the fact that he was being paid a copious, he would not have even considered the damned man's offer in coming to Seigaku: School for Special Teens.

His eyes narrowed ever-so slightly in thought. Well, that wasn't particularly true. He knew exactly what made him go: the council. He would have to watch out for them, they seemed to be gaining more power over the years. And with power, they gained more arrogance and taint.

Hmm… he would have to deal with them soon enough, he supposed.

He sighed irritably and ran a hand through midnight hair, mentally plotting his revenge against Kai for even giving him such an offer.

_Well, it's not going to change anytime soon, so might as well get use to it_, he thought to himself as he walked toward the shadowed building, following the path that cut the grassy plane and flower inhabiting land. His eyes scanned the area around the path, the flowers seemingly getting older and color fading from their once vibrant petals as he got closer to the building; _an illusion?_

He stopped before a rather rusted open gate, eyeing it for a short moment. Eyes narrowed, he scowled at the weak illusion someone had placed so normal people wouldn't be able to enter. It wasn't a bad illusion really, though it was clear the person wasn't overly experienced.

He lifted his hand and immediately, the old gate scene that held before, shattered to one of a black gate with roses climbing the outline of it. Putting his hands in his pockets he followed the now non-existent path and made his way to the single door that seemed to be floating in the air next to the building he knew to be a fake. The outline of the door showed, the inside was transparent and if anyone saw the outline, they would immediately think they were just seeing things and move on, but the teen knew better.

He lifted his hand once more, his hand outlined in an acid green glow as he placed it on the seemingly invisible door. As it came into view he opened it and stepped inside, hundreds of staircases coming into view. He smirked as he stepped forward, raising his hand once more and shattering the illusion before him once again.

A beautiful medieval looking school came into view. He eyed it for a moment, taking in the gray and black- stoned mansion. The windows were tinted black, crimson shades adorning each side, the stones placed around each window adorning odd markings- once instantly recognized by the young teen. His eyes narrowed ever-so slightly as he gazed at them.

_Runes? Containment ones?_ He thought with a bit of disgust.

He filed away the information to think over later as his eyes caught a rather smug looking man standing before the mansion. Scowling at the man, he made his way over to him and giving him an annoyed look.

"Did you honestly think that illusion would keep me out?" he asked the man. The man laughed well heartily and ran his hand through his long black hair.

"No, but it was still a good try. Why couldn't you have just gone along with it and let me have my fun?" he asked, a childish pulling at his lips. The teen gave him a flat look, golden eyes emotionless as they gazed at him.

"Not likely Ryoga."

"Aw. Why can't you let your big-brother have fun?"

He scowled at the man in annoyance. "You're not my brother."

The man shrugged, and smiled at him. "No, but we sure _should_ have been. And besides! I consider you my little brother! You should be happy!"

He gave him a look and started walking toward the luxurious school. "Hardly. Hurry up would you; I want to get this over with."

"Aw! But Ryoma! You're gonna be here for the whole school year: it can't just go by so quickly!" he whined as he jogged up to the teen and lead him to the building.

"I can wish." Ryoma mumbled as he opened the large double doors leading into the school.

The man took his time walking along the long hallways, (the now named) Ryoma taking note of each. Soon, Ryoga stopped, showing him to a large door that notably contained the principal's office.

Ryoma opened the door and looked the room over with a critical eye. Spotting the oranges adorning the mahogany desk he smirked. Seating himself onto the comfortable leather chair behind the large desk, he grabbed one and inspected it closely. Tossing it lightly, he caught it as it fell once more toward him, sending a smirk toward Ryoga.

"Well, you haven't changed. Still eat oranges the Ryo way, Mr. Principle?" Ryoma questioned; amusement in his eyes. Ryoga pouted and walked up to him, leaning against the desk as he looked at his 'little-brother'.

"Hey! You do too!"

Ryoma just shrugged as he bit into the orange, skin and all, and smirked after he chewed and swallowed.

"So. When do I start?"

**XXXxxxx**

**A/N: **_Well, I've edited the first chapter/Introduction a bit. I'm editing this story so I do hope that it flows a bit better than before. I had planned on putting this story up awhile ago, but for the last two weeks I've been in the hospital for my brother so that didn't work out. As long as my computer lives (it's been giving me problems) than I'll update every day. This story will have twelve chapters._

_For those who are new to this story, it will likely be a Ryoma x Many. Suggestions?_

_For those who had read the couple of chapters I had put on before- re-read everything because many things will change, and hopefully things will flow a bit better. Oh, and also review with who you think should be will Ryoma. I may change some of my original plans…._

_-x-_

_edited: 1/1/15_

_This story makes me cringe. Oh my._


	2. Chapter 2

-x-

**Story Title: **_Eyes Of The Powerful._

**Story Rating: **_M._

**Chapter Rating: **_T._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Damn bastards._

**Last time:**_"So. When do I start?"_

-x-

"Ne, ne! Did you hear about the new trainer?" a red-haired teen exclaimed, jumping up and down enthusiastically. His best friend looked towards him with a curious glance.

"No. So soon?" the black-haired teen said, then immediately sighed in sudden understanding.

"Who was it this time?" he questioned a look of exasperation on his face as he faced his hyper friend. The red-head gave him a toothy grin as he hopped and skipped down the hall. He giggled as he kicked up his feet into a walking handstand and turned so he faced his friend.

"Tezuka-Buchou nya~" he said, amusement glittering in his large eyes. The black-haired teen sighed and shook his head.

"Again? Doesn't he know how to hold back?"

"Hmm.. I don't think so Oishi. He's just too powerful, nya~" the red-head said, smiling. He giggled again, bouncing up and joining his friend in walking. Oishi sighed again; something he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"We've only been here for two months! It's not like we've had any experience in controlling our powers and we practically know nothing of their origins nor do we know how to control them. If Tezuka continues to release his pent up energy like this, he'll hurt the next teacher. _Again_."

His companion just giggled in response.

"It's okay. It makes everything so much more _interesting_. But I wonder… who's the teacher this time around nya?" he questioned glancing at his friend.

"I don't know. I didn't know they had already got another teacher so soon. Tezuka only rendered the last one hospitalized… what? Two days ago?" he questioned. He got a light shrug in response.

"Something like that. Time flies when you're having fun nya~." Oishi gave him a look at that and his gaze hardened as he glanced in front of him, looking at nothing in particular as he spoke.

"If we get kicked out of this school, Eiji… this is the last place. If we're out of here; that's it. We'll have to be separated… or worse. You know that." he said as he gave his friend a glance and saw as the red-head tensed significantly.

"I know Oishi." he said, in a much too serious tone, that Oishi wondered if he even heard correctly. But as soon as the serious and grave look appeared it left and was replaced with one of enthusiasm and mischief.

"Come on nya~ Lets tell the others about our new toy!" he yelled, grabbing Oishi hands and bounding down the hall. The black-haired teen struggled to keep up with the enthusiastic teen but never-the-less had a warm smile on his face.

-x-

"Hmm... So I'm number fifteen, huh?"

Ryoma questioned lazily as he lounged in the leather chair gazing at his brother from the corner of his golden eyes. His self proclaimed brother nodded absently, a rare serious look gracing his face as he spoke while looking at the wall in front of him. It looked as if he were searching for answers to whatever question he was thinking of, and when it brought none he sighed and looked at Ryoma.

"Thank you Ryoma. You were my original choice for a teacher but since you refused, I had to choose another- or in this case, _others_. They all have incredible potential, but they're a little… violent." he said, pausing slightly so he could get the right words. Ryoma lifted a perfectly sculpted onyx eyebrow, eyes blank.

"Hmm, is that so? They didn't last long, did they?" he said, a smirk in place as he took another bite of the orange. Ryoga sighed.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. They were ordered by the High Council to attend this school, since they seemed to use their powers for more violent reasons, and oddly enough they all are elementals. Even more odd they are fairly well developed, despite the lack of instruction, or supposed real knowledge of what they possess. Regardless, you know how the High Council is: even if the kids have limitless potential, they are not controlled and the High Council will see it as a threat eventually, especially given that they are elementals and rather good ones at that. "

"Violent, you said?" Ryoma inquired, raising his eyebrow once more. Ryoga nodded.

"Hai. Tezuka Kunimitsu is their leader."

"Hmm…" Ryoma muttered, thinking as he absently bit into his orange. Ryoga watched his self-proclaimed younger brother for a moment before whispering softly, eyes looking at the other.

"It seems they are quite like you, ne?" He received a sharp golden glare from Ryoma in return. Ryoga cast his gaze to the side of the room, not meeting the others hard gaze.

"Perhaps." He gritted out, "But I was not looking for a fight or fighting for the sake of fighting. I had something to fight for." he said, his eyes narrowed at the black-haired man refusing to meet his glare.

"They are fighting for something as well, Ryo. What, I don't know. But I have a feeling that you will find out." he said as he moved away from the wall he was leaning against. He looked at Ryoma, eyes searching for something and Ryoma met his gaze with his own, never blinking.

The older sighed a bit, though a soft smile twisted at his lips as he walked over to his desk. Picking up a tan folder off of it, he handed it to Ryoma quietly, gazing at the other intently as the younger took it from his hands. Ryoma gave him a look and sat up, moving to sit on the desk so that Ryoga could sit on his chair.

"This is?" Ryoma questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him as he opened it and scanned the files within.

"From Kai-sama." Ryoga said simply.

He eyed Ryoma as he tensed and scowled, immediately shutting the folder and slamming it back on the desk he was now sitting on.

"Of course. I figured he would pull some shit like this while I was here-" he was cut off by a loud knock to the door.

Ryoga eyed the door curiously when his younger brother turned his gaze toward it. He watched as Ryoma slowly smirked and nodded to him, assuring no one dangerous was outside the door separating the two of them from the person in the hall.

"Come in." He announced curtly, still giving the door a curious look, as well as his brother.

The door slowly opened and a teen emerged from the hallway. His eyes were closed, a pleasant smile etched on his face. Silky brown haired brushed against his shoulders, his body lithe but muscled. His skin was pale, but unblemished. He was a beauty really, though he seemed far too innocent. _Seemed_, being the key work of course. Ryoma eyed him with a curious golden gaze. The teen was very fake with his emotions, seemingly preferring to take to an innocent façade, and it made Ryoma interested in him.

He hummed lightly in thought, glancing at Ryoga from the corner of his eyes as the older tensed. He shifted his gaze toward the fake teen once again, resisting the urge to giggle as he did so. Ryoga obviously was quite weary of this teen with the fake smile.

_Interesting, _He mused with a vicious smirk.

"Hello, Principle. I'm here to escort the new trainer to Class A, as you requested." The brown-haired teen said, smile never faltering as he spoke. Ryoga eyed him warily and seemed to hesitate before responding.

"Fuji, I do believe I requested-"

"He was… unable to make it. I kindly offered to do so myself, though. It's alright isn't it?" he asked, smile never wavering as he opened his eyes at the last part and stared straight at Ryoga. The older tensed, eyes slowly becoming a bit glazed as he stared at the other. Ryoma stared at the cold blue eyes of the teen before grinning. This one was interesting, indeed.

_Does he realize his own powers I wonder? _He thought to himself as he grinned.

Fuji immediately caught sight of the grin and gave a hard stare to the boy. He seemed to be younger than him by only a year or two, at most. He eyed him, curious. The boy was not scared of him; if anything, he was amused.

_How odd,_ he thought absently though his eyes were sharp as they narrowed ever-so slightly before closing once more, half moons taking their place. A simple smile stretched along his pale face, slightly tensed muscles forcefully relaxing as he felt the gaze of the younger teen.

"This is?" Ryoma questioned as he continued to stare at Fuji, grin never leaving his face. He crossed his legs gracefully, eyes never blinking as he stared. His lips twitched a bit more, knowing that the fact that he was sitting on the principal's desk was indeed a very compromising position. He laughed to himself, knowing that the brown-haired teen would most-likely bring it up soon enough.

Ryoga, finally coming back from his trance blinked, looking at Ryoma who gave him a sharp glance from the corner of his eye.

"Uh…"

"Introduce me." Ryoma demanded simply, his voice soft but emotionless. Ryoga coughed as he collected his thoughts once more.

"Oh, yes, so sorry. This is Fuji Syuuske." Ryoma smirked as he eyed the teen.

"Hmm… Is that so?" he said.

Ice blue eyes opened slowly as he looked at the teen intently. After a moment, Fuji's face seemed to turn into a bit confused and frustrated. Ryoma started laughing at him as he jumped down from the desk and gave him an interested look.

"Ryoga, I do believe they have been lying to you; at least to some degree. While some-or most- of the new students can't control their powers, Fuji certainly _can_. Well, barley." he said, amusement tinted in his voice though he gazed at the other with an impassive face.

Fuji was relaxed outside, but he was boiling inside.

_How dare he. He knew? How?_ He silently fumed, eyes still sharp but his face suddenly becoming emotionless.

"Don't hurt yourself, Syuuske. I won't enter a trance, no matter how hard you try." Ryoma said, a bored look gracing his face as he gave him one last look then dismissed him as he turned his gaze toward Ryoga.

"So?"

"Uh... Oh yes. Fuji you may escort Echizen here to the training room." Fuji's eyes widened as he looked at Ryoga.

"He's… the new teacher?" he questioned slowly. Ryoga nodded, but Fuji couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_This boy was supposed to be their new toy?_

Slowly, a dark and sadistic grin pulled at his mouth as his eyes opened once more and looked at Ryoma.

"Interesting." he stated simply.

His gaze narrowed a bit however as the younger gave an equally dark smile, cruelty coloring his golden gaze ever-so slightly. The younger spoke to him directly, voice an almost purr.

"Let's meet the rest of my… _students_, shall we?"

-x-

edited: 1/1/15

Still cringing.


	3. Chapter 3

**-x-**

**Story Title: **_Eyes Of The Powerful._

**Story Rating: **_M._

**Chapter Rating: **_T._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Damn bastards._

**Last time:**_"Let's meet the rest of my… _students_, shall we?"_

**-x-**

"Ne, ne! When are they supposed to be here again?" Kikumaru asked the group in front of him, slight annoyance evident in his voice. Oishi sighed at his impatient words.

"They'll be here soon." Kikumaru just huffed and decided to do some handstands in the mean time, while the others voiced their own thoughts of their next… _teacher_.

"I was surprised to hear that they got another one and so soon, as well." a brown-haired teen said. A black haired haired teen next to him nodded in agreement, running a hand through his spiky hair as he did so.

"Mhmm. It was surprising that someone agreed to be _our_ teacher. It usually takes them a good five days until they get someone to teach us. Do you think the Principle lied to them about our... err, reputation?"

"_Fshhhhhh_. Of course you idiot. Who in their right mind would teach us?" voiced a teen from across the room. Said teen glared at the other, lips parted in a snarl as he leaned against the wall opposite of the dark-haired teen. He absently tightened the green bandana holding his hair in place, ignoring the growling of the teen he provoked.

"What did you say, Mamushi?" said the black-haired teen, his normally soft eyes gone hard and welcoming stance turning tense as he faced the other.

"You heard what I said you bastard! _Fshhhhhh_!" Inui sighed at the fight, but pulled out a notebook and wrote in it as he observed.

"Momo, Kaidou!" A serious teen ordered and watched with a cold look in his eyes as they complied and immediately went silent. The rest of the room quieted, no one speaking for a moment only to have Oishi break it.

"Tezuka… you know that this will probably be the last one… don't you?" he said, soft eyes looking at the teen know named Tezuka. Tezuka nodded tightly, but soon a slight frown graced his face.

"I apologize for my irresponsible actions towards the last few teachers we have been assigned…" he said, avoiding the looks of the others. Kikumaru suddenly stopped and bounced up, now standing straight up and looked at him with a rare look of slight anger.

"Don't apologize, Tezuka-Buchou. It wasn't your fault! Those teachers stepped over the line! Anyone would have done what you did. And besides..." he said softening his hard look into one of confidence and reassurance.

"It doesn't matter. We all owe you our lives; we would follow you anywhere." he said, a happy enthusiastic grin on his face as he gave him a thumbs up sign and grinned even more as he got a ghost of a smile and a nod in return. Tezuka rarely let emotions seep through his mask, so it was a rare and treasured sight to see him react even in a slightly emotional way.

"Well, now that we have that cleared up, what do you suggest we do, Tezuka?" Oishi asked, turning to face his friend. Tezuka took a moment to think before he gave them all hard looks.

"We are not going to cause trouble; at least not too much. But, as usual, we cannot trust such a person. We will assess him when the time comes, and see if he is worth it." he said finally, earning a nod from each of his companions.

The stopped what they were doing as they heard footsteps echo of the walls in the large hallway and watched with expressionless faces as the large metal door slowly opened revealing Fuji, clear blue eyes wide open.

"Hello everyone." he said, his body tense. Everyone took note of this and froze. If Fuji of all people was tense then this teacher must be intimidating as hell. They mentally prepared themselves as the door opened wider and someone they did not expect to emerge, came out.

A boy, perhaps a teen but obviously younger than they, with a neutral look on his face as he stepped into the room and eyed them for a moment before glancing at Fuji who immediately joined them. Tezuka raised his eyebrow as he watched the brown-haired teen step next to him, the group now forming a line. He obeyed an order? Fuji barley obeyed Tezuka's orders.

The _boy_ walked up to them, stopping a ways away from them and put his hands in his pockets as he eyed them. Tezuka was about to say something as Kikumaru suddenly squealed with happiness.

"An O'chibi!~" he yelled as he ran towards the black-haired boy opening his arms as he approached him. When he jumped towards him he suddenly froze and the others watched in shock as he froze mid-jump, hanging in the air above the boy that had presented himself to them.

"I suggest you not to call me that." the boy said, bored as he turned his head towards the red-haired frozen teen. When he got a glare in return he whipped around and suddenly kicked the teen, causing him to fly backwards and hit Oishi. Ryoma watched them with cold eyes as they flew back and hit the wall with a groan. Kikumaru slid off of Oishi with a whimper and Oishi held his stomach tightly with clenched eyes, his stomach radiating pain from the impact of his friend flying at him.

Tezuka watched them and snapped his head towards Ryoma, glaring at him dangerously, as did the rest of the group. Well everyone except Fuji, that is.

"What the hell!" Momo yelled, going red with anger as he eyed the little brat that had just kicked his friends across the training room.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka asked the boy, walking up to him with his fists by his sides, clutching at themselves dangerously. The boy simply looked up at him with a dangerous smirk, his gold eyes shimmering in the artificial light as he looked up to face Tezuka.

"Pop quiz. And so far, you're failing." he said, matching Tezuka's hard look with a harder one of his own, causing Tezuka to back down slightly.

"You're the teacher?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at him, literally and figuratively. The boy's smirk disappeared and a dangerous look graced his face.

"Lesson Number One: Don't judge what you see with your eyes." he said, a little louder so that everyone could hear. He moved away from Tezuka to eye the two that were slowly getting up, but were still clutching the respective spot where it hurt.

"Lesson Number Two: Always be prepared. Always alert. Never underestimate the opponent. As soon as you do, that will be the day you die." he said coldly, giving each of the pained teens a hard look and receiving a shaky nod in return. Satisfied he turned his back on them and walked over to the wall, leaning on it as he eyed them.

"I'm the new teacher. I don't deal with whatever shit you got away with in the past. I'm here to teach you about yourselves and your powers. I'm not your friend. I'm not your consoler. I don't sugar-coat anything. If you don't want the truth, that's too bad; you're gonna fucking get it." he said, arms still crossed over his small, but toned chest as he gave them all hard looks.

"Introduce yourselves, then." he said after a silent moment, giving them all annoyed looks. The one that seemed most annoyed with him spoke first.

"I'm Momoshiro. They call me Momo, but you for obvious reasons, cannot." he exclaimed, giving Ryoma a glare that he dismissed and waited for the next introductions.

"I'm Takashi. They call me Taka… I don't really mind if you call me that…" he said, nervously looking at the boy.

"I am Inui."

"_Fshhhhhh._ Kaidou."

"More like Mamushi." Momo said, giving him an amused look. Kaidou turned to him, his form going rigid.

"What was that bastard?"

"You know what I said, idiot!"

"EH?"

"Wanna go at it, Mamushi?" Momo exclaimed, closing in on the hissing Kaidou. But before he could he suddenly flew back and slid across the room painfully. He groaned as he slid, and hit the wall hard. He opened one eye to see Kaidou groan in pain as well as he hit the wall not too far from himself. He starred as Ryoma started walking towards him and crouched in front of him.

"I don't take kindly to annoying fights. Shut it." he said, giving him a glare that made Momo shudder and nod quickly. Ryoma glared at Kaidou, who in return nodded quickly in return as well.

"Good." he said, picking Momo up by the front of his shirt and shoving him towards the shocked, and slightly scared group. Tezuka looked with slightly wide eyes as he watched his new teacher pick his black-haired friend up effortlessly. He was not a normal boy. But then again, no one at this academy was normal, per say.

"Continue."

"I'm Kikumaru nya~ They call me by my first name, Eiji, Nya~" Kikumaru said, giving him a smile, his happiness contradicting his previous annoyance for the teacher.

"And I am Tezuka." he said, a usual expressionless face on. Ryoma eyed him for a couple moments, making Tezuka tense with the attention. They broke their staring contest; however, when Kikumaru spoke up, glancing at the younger with curious eyes.

" What's your name nya~ I don't remember you saying it."

"Because I didn't." he said simply, closing his eyes, his face giving nothing away as Kikumaru pouted because of his response.

"Aw! Then what are we suppose to call you if we don't know your name?" he said, pouting and jumping around a bit despite the pain radiating from his side.

"His name is Echizen."

They all turned to look at Fuji, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time. His eyes were open and staring at the new teacher intently. Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and met Fuji's. As he stared he suddenly smirked and pushed his back against the wall, moving away from it and walking closer to the group.

"I don't care what you call me. Echizen is my name, but I honestly could care less how or what you address me as. I'm not here to hold your hand, I'm here to break it and see how you manage to get back at me." he said, a chillingly creepy grin gracing his face. His grin seemed to grow larger as they all paled and some shuddered at his words that they had no doubt would eventually come true.

"Well, now. Does anyone know what their main element is?" he questioned and sighed irritably as they all gave him questioning looks.

"I guess I have to start from the damned beginning." he muttered unhappily, and suddenly sat down one leg stretched out and the other close to chest. He gestured for them to sit as well, and watched as they hesitantly did so.

"You are all ROSEs. A ROSE is a person who was born with the power to control elements. Depending on whom you are, that is. There are four main elements, which are the bases of all of the branch elements: Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. You all have one main element which is your base element. Depending on your element, you can control whatever is associated with that element. For example," he said gesturing Tezuka to stand. Tezuka stood, his body tense with anticipation, waiting for a possible attack. Ryoma, seeing this, shook his head.

"I'm not going to attack you. Come here." he ordered.

Tezuka sat down in front of him, the others moving so that they were sitting around them as Ryoma placed his hand on Tezuka's forehead and closed his eyes, ignoring the uncomfortable look Tezuka was showing. After a moment he smirked and let his hand drop, opening his eyes.

"Tezuka has air. But you already knew that, didn't you?" he questioned with a knowing smirk. Tezuka didn't reply as he continued to look at his teacher, twitching slightly. Ryoma motioned for him to return to where he was, and the others moved a bit so he could sit, Ryoma still facing their half circle.

"Because of this element, he is able to use Wind in any shape, or form. But because it is Wind, or air as some call it, it doesn't have a form, making it one of the more powerful elements." he explained watching as each nodded slowly in understanding.

"What would be some examples of attacks he could use?" Inui asked, opening his notebook as he eyed the teacher.

"Well, he could use the one I used on the loud mouths and the hugging brat. Oh and his friend that got in the way." Ryoma said coolly, ignoring their annoyed looks and glares as he looked at Inui writing quickly in the notebook.

"What exactly _did_ you use… uh… sensei?" Momo asked, hesitating at using the word sensei. He didn't like this teacher, but he wanted to know more about their powers and what they could do with them. So, he opted to just push his dislike to the back of his mind and allowing his curiosity to get the best of him. Ryoma smirked as he eyed Momo.

"I used Wind. I manipulated the current of the air around me to wrap around my leg as I kicked them. Wind is both powerful and deadly; It could be used to kill easily."

"Then why are you telling us this?" Tezuka asked eyeing him curiously, before he continued.

"You must have heard about our… reputation. So why inform us of the deadliness if we could easily kill you in the process of you teaching us?" he asked him, but froze when Ryoma gave him a deadly grin.

"You could try, but I doubt you could kill me even if you tried. And besides, you all suck at controlling your elements. We'll have to work on that. And as for your reputation…" he said, closing his eyes.

"Mines a hell of a lot worse." he said, his voice lower and darker. But as soon as the dark aura had surrounded him, it left.

"Nya~ I get the whole element thing, but what about Magic?" Kikumaru questioned after a moment of silence, "What does elements have to do with that?"

Ryoma sighed.

"Magic is a more broader topic. You can be 'magical', but not control an Element. This Academy, for example, is specialized for those will the ability for both magicals and elementals. The difference; however, is that elementals can perform magic is they so chose, while magicals cannot do what elementals are able to. " When they all gave him questioning looks he sighed in irritation, and closed his eyes as he explained.

"Think of it this way. All humans, even the 'regulars' have some magic within them, regardless of how small. The amount of magic you have; however, dictates the amount you are able to access. Elementals must be born that way specifically, in order to have the power to control the elements. You must be born with the affinity to do so, rather than just having more magic than regular humans, which therefore allows you to use it. The power to control elements is one that is considered above merely being able to wield magic. You will learn more in the future." When they all nodded, He opened his eyes and looked at them with a knowing smirk.

"I'm guessing you want to know your element, ne?" When they all enthusiastically nodded, with the exception of Tezuka and Fuji, Ryoma sighed and shifted so that he was laying down, his head propped up on his arm.

"Fine, then. Taka-Fire, Momo-Earth, Kaidou-Earth, Fuji-Water, Eiji-Earth, Inui-Fire, and Oishi-Earth. " he said, looking at them bored and ignoring their shocked faces.

"Don't you have to… I don't know like touch us and close your eyes to know our elements?" Momo asked. Ryoma scowled.

"Don't insult me. I am not weak. I don't need to do such a thing to know what element each of you have for a base."

"Then why did you do that for me?" Tezuka asked, a neutral face in place, but he twitched in irritation when Ryoma just smirked at him.

"I wanted to see if you'd let me. You are all incredibly naïve enough to take a strangers word like that. If I was anyone else I could have easily attacked you, ignoring my promise, and you would have been dead. Naivety is unacceptable, but that doesn't you question all of your friends." he said, amusement turning into a stern look to get his point across.

"You may have had the upper hand whoever you were before, but now you don't. And if you don't learn, then you won't have a hand at all. Or a life, now that I think about it. With the way you have fared so far within the Academy, i wouldn't be surprised if the Council just eliminated you if you don't start to shape up." he said, looking at each of their disbelieving eyes before continuing.

"Because of your powers, you will all be hunted. When, I'm not sure. Where? Anywhere. Why? Because you have something that normal humans could do some serious damage with. They're are not many with the abilities we have, and the knowledge of who has this power could be detrimental to the regular humans and their world. " he said simply, a bored look on his face one again. They all froze as he talked, his words slowly sinking in.

"_Fss-shhhhhh_… so, because of these 'powers' people will try to kill us?" Kaidou asked. Ryoma gave him an odd look before nodding.

"Then why are we learning how to get stronger? Why can't we just pretend that we don't have them?" Taka asked. Ryoma looked at him sharply.

"You can try, but it will not work. You cannot change who you are. You can try, but it will not work out in the end. I'm not going to sit here and tell you about the importance of how you use your powers when you leave the academy since I could care less. But remember. If you do decide to do something completely stupid, I will probably be the one dispatched to go kill your ass." Ryoma said nonchalantly.

The group shivered at his words and paled as he stood up, a dark grin pulling at his mouth.

"Well, now that you have some knowledge, I guess it's time to train, ne~"

**-x-**

edited: 1/1/15

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

-x-

**Story Title:** _Eyes Of The Powerful._

**Story Rating:** _M._

**Chapter Rating:** _T._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. Damn bastards._

**Last time:** _"Well, now that you have some knowledge, I guess it's time to train, ne~"_

-x-

_BAMMMMMM!_

"Ugh…" Kikumaru groaned as he forced himself up from the ground.

He had to get this right. He had to prove everyone wrong. They had to prove everyone wrong. As he forced himself up he wavered on his feet and ignored Oishi's concerned words from across the room. Clutching his side, he opened one eye, the other forced shut from the last attack that he had, once again, failed to block. He looked at his young teacher, hurt and in pain, but none-the-less determined to get the attack right.

"Again." Echizen ordered.

Kikumaru glared at him.

Not from anger, but more from irritation. The young teacher wasn't even winded; he was just standing there, his arms crossed and an expressionless face on. He forced his hand off of his side and forced himself to stand straight up to look at his teacher.

"Hai!" he answered, running with a burst of speed.

Controlling the earth beneath him he propelled himself forward toward his teacher, the ground rippling with the movement. As he got close he raise his hand and punched, but Ryoma caught his hand and squeezed, causing Kikumaru to hiss under the pain. Ryoma took his hand and threw it aside, watching with cold eyes as Kikumaru's whole body flew to the side because of the force. If it was four days ago, Kikumaru would have simply flew into the wall, bringing half the wall with him (which he had already done) but not now.

Kikumaru flipped his body in the air and landed, his feet screeching against the floor as he flew back, the ground rising below his feet to stop the movement. Still in a crouching position as a skidded across the ground, he pushed against the two blocks behind his feet, causing him to fly forward once more and easily ignoring the smell of burning rubber from his once good shoes.

As he flew he clenched both of his fists, and threw one toward Echizen. Echizen simply moved his head to the side, and blocked the kick that aimed at his ribs with the palm of his hand. He gave Kikumaru a bored look as he pushed the leg away, causing Kikumaru to spin away and land on the ground on his side, coughing in pain.

Oishi watched with wide eyes, concern lighting up his gaze as he watched his friend get beaten, the others watching as well though they seemed a bit more restrained. Just when he was about to run to his friends side to help him, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't. Help. Him." Ryoma ordered, his bored look replaced by one of coldness as he glared at Oishi. He watched as Oishi clenched his teeth and fists in obvious anger. He ignored it as he gave the group lined up by the wall a hard look, his eyes eventually landing on Inui.

"Inui. You're up."

Inui looked up from his notebook and his face paled, but he stepped up regardless. He looked over to Kaidou who gave him a reassuring nod and took his notebook to hold for safe-keeping. He had already lost two notebooks thanks to his teacher, after-all. He wanted to avoid that particular fate for his remaining ones.

Stepping up and walking toward the middle of the training room, he stood in front of Echizen, looking at him with a calculating look, but one of determination. Ryoma looked at him for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Begin."

Inui immediately pulled out lighter flicked it open, a flame immediately appearing. He blew over the flame, and it suddenly grew large, the flame becoming immense and almost with a mind of its own as it quickly began consuming Ryoma in flames. After a few short moments Inui stopped blowing over the flame to look at his teacher. The ground around him had small flames and burned earth, but other than that, everything was normal; including the teacher. Inui scowled and grabbed the flame, closing the lighter and tucking it away in fast and practiced motions. As he opened his hand he ran toward his teacher, flame in hand, and charged toward him with surprising enthusiasm.

Ryoma allowed a smirk to grace his face as he watched Inui run toward him. This is what he wanted to see. Inui was always calculating and contemplating, he never allowed the flame that was always within him to shine. He pushed aside feelings to try to choose the most logical choice. But what Inui didn't know was that that flame was meant to burn. He could still calculate, but sometimes he had to allow his flame through-his feelings to shine. If he did not, then he would cease to be determined.

Inui threw the flame, and Ryoma watched as it flew toward him, suddenly getting bigger as it neared his form, but Ryoma swatted it away none-the-less. He raised his eyebrow in slight surprise as Inui came immediately after the flame, showering him with punches and kicks that were seemingly useless against Ryoma. As Inui tried to kick him, allowing the small flame that still licked the floor to fly toward him and engulfing his leg that was heading toward Ryoma, Ryoma allowed a proud smirk to paint his face. Inui was getting good; but not yet good enough.

As the flaming leg came to his head, he ducked, watching as the leg sliced the air above him, and Inui twisted in the air, trying to get a good angle so that he could get at Ryoma. But when Ryoma suddenly shifted, still in a slight crouch position from ducking, he punched Inui, watching with cold eyes as Inui lost his breathe and flew back. He skidded across the floor painfully, and forced himself to get up as fast as he could only to stop as his teacher spoke.

"Enough. That's all for today." Grudgingly Inui nodded and bowed.

"Hai." he said.

He limped and clutched his stomach as he headed toward the middle of the room, the others following suit with their own injuries. As Oishi glanced at Tezuka he watched with concern as Tezuka bit his lower lip and it bled from the force. He was trying especially hard not to hold his side or his more-than-likely broken arm. Oishi knew he was trying to act tough for them, and they all appreciated it. They would fight together, after-all.

As he came to the center and faced their teacher, Ryoma looked at each with a cold look, making each wince. They all started to worry as he looked at them. Was he angry because they couldn't land any hits? Was he angry that they all sported injuries even though he had trained them how to avoid such things? But, to their immense surprise, a smirk appeared on his face, leaving them all gaping at the smirking boy.

"Well, this one was certainly interesting. Inui, the way you used your flame towards the end was most impressive, not bad. Kikumaru, your use of your surroundings were also good enough. Oishi, I wasn't expecting you top pull out a vial of water to use as a frozen knife; pretty good. Kaidou, as usual, your use of earth in the form of animals is weird." he got a hiss from him but ignored the displeasure to his student as he spoke once again.

"Oh, shut up it; it was good. Momo, the way you made the ground crack and tried to get me to fall into it and getting me trapped into the ground was interesting, but Mada Mada Dane. Taka, as you used the flame to encase your arm and making it a harder attack, which is a powerful attack, you ended up injuring your own arm because of the strain of using it for so long. Your control is lacking, but the attack will be useful later on, once mastered. Fuji," he said, now opening his eyes to stare at Fuji's also opened ones. He smirked as he stared.

"It's not nice to try to kill me by using frozen water as needles and trying to pierce my pressure points. Interesting attack. Very stealthy, but then again, it is you we're talking about."

As he smirk grew larger, Fuji couldn't help but to smirk in response. The boy may have beaten them all on a daily basis, but that didn't stop them from forming some-sort of relationship with him. They had grown to respect their boy-teacher, and Fuji enjoyed fighting him. It seemed he now had someone to plan _fun _things for others to find… not so fun. All in all, Fuji quite enjoyed Ryoma's rather… sadistic view on things.

"Saa… why thank you, Echizen." he said, eyes close and an innocent smile gracing his lips. Echizen rolled his eyes and eyed Tezuka next.

"And Tezuka. My, my. You certainly have improved, even if a little bit. Using the air above me to try to crush me? Well, that was a bit of a surprise. I was expecting something along the lines of a tornado coming and swallowing me up, but I guess air pressure is fine too. Obviously not good enough, but interesting." he said, looking at Tezuka in amusement. He raised his eyebrow as Tezuka stepped forward slightly and looked at him, interested.

"Tornado? You can do that?" he questioned.

Ryoma looked at him for a moment, as the others paled at his obvious interest in the attack Ryoma had just revealed to him. After a moment, Ryoma started laughing, surprising the group. He continued to laugh until he wiped his eye, looking at Tezuka with amusement in his eyes.

"Hahaha…! Oh my god… Tezuka since you seem so interested in it I'll show you some time, but geez. For a 'cold and strict' kind of guy you really are too interested in attacks that take people out in a rather messy and destructive way." he said, calming his chuckles, and watching with confusion as the group looked at each other and smiled in unison.

"What…?" Ryoma asked slowly, not liking the looks and smiles.

"Oh nothing, Nya~ It's just good to know that you're not a completely cold guy." Kikumaru said, smiling even more. Ryoma looked at him and crossed his arms in front of him, giving them what looked like a pout, making Tezuka and Fuji look at him with a slight blush on their cheeks.

_C-cute…_

"I'm not cold, just when I teach. When you're learning to protect yourselves and your loved ones, you learn to take it seriously." he said, looking at them with a stern look, but regardless of his seriousness, Momo lifted an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Loved ones? My, my Echizen. Do you have a girlfriend? Ah, youth." he said, gazing up at nothing in particular. Everyone sweat dropped at his comment and Ryoma's blank stare.

"I'm bisexual, leaning a bit more toward the male sex." He said flatly, secretly enjoying their large eyes. There was a bit of an awkward silence before Ryoma sighed, eyes closing momentarily as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Momo this isn't a joke. I'm not teaching this to you because I feel like it." He growled a bit, looking at the teen from the corner of his eyes. The teen huffed a bit, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, sure. You enjoy beating us up, you do."

Ryoma's eyes darken a bit at the statement.

"No, I don't. I'm trying to teach you something Momo. If you haven't learned anything by now, then leave."

"I have learned! You're teaching us how to kick ass." He said a bit irritated with his teacher, and never seeing Ryoma's quickly darkening eyes.

"What?" he asked coldly, ignoring his other paling students. He barely registered the air around him getting stronger as his emotions surged.

"Is that all you think this is? A fighting class to 'kick asses? Do not understand anything?" he said, his voice strained as he held himself back from yelling. Momo was a bit pale, now realizing his anger, but still confused.

"W-Well, to help us to kick the guys asses who are after us…?"

Ryoma growled a bit, the wind around him growing in speed and throwing his dark hair around his face.

"And nothing else?" he gritted out, watching as Momo visibly struggled with trying to find words he believed would pacify him. It bothered him, to look at his students he had been teacher, despite the short time, didn't really understand what he was trying (if he was honest, he would admit that he truly was trying), for them to be able to control their elements and be able to protect each other as well as themselves.

They watched as their teacher's eyes almost turned a solid black, a great change from his usual golden. They gave each other worried glances, trying to think of ways to calm him down. They didn't have time to try, however, as the door flew open revealing a panting Ryoga.

His eyes darted to Ryoma worriedly and sprinted to his side, raising his arms to block the air that blew towards him dangerously, threatening to throw him to the other side of the room. He felt his skin receive cuts on his arms, but ignored them as he continued to push forward. As he got to Ryoma he quickly wrapped his arms around the teen, the wind suddenly stopping. He held Ryoma tighter to himself as he felt Ryoma shake. Whether it was from anger or sadness, he didn't know, but regardless he had to make sure Ryoma was okay and calm him down.

As everything calmed down, and he felt Ryoma stop shaking, his head down and his bangs shadowing his face.

" Ryo-chan… are you okay?" he whispered after a moment. The group was surprised by the nickname, but didn't say anything as they continued to watch the scene unfold in front of them. They heard Ryoma breath in then out, as if to calm himself, and he lifted his head to show an expressionless face.

"I'm fine." he said, his voice husky and strained. Ryoga reluctantly nodded and let go of Ryoma. As soon as he let go he glared at the group, surprising them with the amount of anger in his usually happy eyes.

"What did you do to him?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

When no one answered he growled angrily and swiped his hand towards them, causing a forceful gust of wind to hit each of them and throw them back into the already crumbling wall. As they struggled to get out from the rubble, they watched in fear/shock as Ryoga stalked towards them, forceful winds circulating around his stiff form.

"I never said anything to you when you beat those other teachers. I never did anything, and let you take your anger out on someone- I thought it would do you all some good actually. I ignored most of the Councils orders just to try to keep you safe, knowing and hoping that you would get a better attitude soon. But no. I tried, I really did, but this has gone too far. Ryo was the fifteenth teacher. Fifteenth! Do you have any idea how mad the Council is with me? And I ignored it, but I won't ignore this. Not this." He said in a steely tone, glaring at them with clenched fists.

"But… we didn't…" Oishi tried, trailing off when he was pinned down by Ryoga's eyes. He quickly averted his gaze, but let loose a strained gasp when he suddenly found himself unable to move. He looked up quickly, his eyes widening when he saw the dark look Ryoga held.

"What…"

"What did you do to him?" Tezuka asked coldly, glaring at the man before him. Ryoga turned his glare on the emotionless teen, annoyed with the leader of their little group more than anyone.

"And you. Why did you find it necessary to fight every single one of your teachers? Do you not have any self control?"

Tezuka glared.

"They deserved it."

Ryoga scoffed, his anger doubling as he glared at the teen.

"I don't think so kid. You have no sense of control, no wonder the Council wants to restrain you."

Tezuka's eyes grew a bit dark with his rage.

"You could try, but I wouldn't go without a fight." Ryoga glared harder.

"Are you challenging me, boy?"

Tezuka's only answer was a slight smirk shot in his direction. With a annoyed and frustrated snarl, Ryoga suddenly sprinted toward the too-shocked-to-move group. But just as he was about to land a crushing blow on Tezuka, a hand suddenly grabbed his fist in a tight restraint. Ryoga looked up in surprise as he saw Ryoma give him a reassuring look, but he could see the steely undertone to it as well.

"Do not attack my students, Ryoga." he said. As Ryoga backed away he eyed his self proclaimed little brother with concern, but Ryoma just brushed it off.

"I'm fine." he said before facing his students and summoned wind to pick them up. They gaped at the floor that was no longer right below them but now quite a ways down. Before they had time to panic, the wind gently brought them down and they landed on their feet. Once they snapped out of their shocked state they looked at Ryoma confused and concerned as well. Ryoma eyed them for a moment before speaking.

"Well that didn't work out as planned." he said suddenly. His students gave him wide-eyed looks and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he exhaled.

"Yes, I think it would be for the best if I didn't teach you, especially if you have learned nothing." He mumbled, glancing at Ryoga from the corners of his eyes. The man had a sad face on, though guilt was clearly in his gaze.

_For what?_ Ryoma thought a bit grumpily, _because I lost control, or because Ryoga himself lost control?_

Sighing again, he pivoted on his foot and started walking toward the door of the gym.

Pausing in front of it, he let loose an annoyed sound. "Look, it's probably better that everyone just takes a break for now. I was never cut out for teaching anyway." He mumbled the last part to himself before exiting the room leaving behind a stunned group of teens.

**-x-**

**edited: 1/1/15**

**-x-**


	5. Chapter 5

-x-

**Story Title:** _Eyes Of The Powerful._

**Story Rating:** _M._

**Chapter Rating:** _T+ [is that an option?] (For gore, violence and the such.)_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. Damn bastards._

**Last time:** _"Look, it's probably better that everyone just takes a break. I was never cut out for teaching anyway." He mumbled the last part before exiting the room leaving behind a stunned group of teens._

-x-

As they watched Ryoma leave, Ryoga suddenly punched the wall in obvious anger and frustration. The group eyed each other, trying to figure out what just happened. Once they found that no answers were forth coming, they turned to face the worried Ryoga.

"Uh… Principle … what just happened?" Momo questioned. Ryoga didn't turn to them and closed his eyes, and sighed in an effort to calm himself down. He opened his eyes after a moment and looked at them, pain evident in his eyes.

"Ryoma… he's..." Ryoga said absently as he stood straight up and stared at the wall in front of him. Figuring he wasn't going to continue, Oishi was about to ask more, but Ryoga surprised them by talking once again.

"I know I shouldn't tell you this… it's his past not mine. But even I don't know all of the details. I'm sorry I got angry like that… it's just… you have no idea how long it took, and I mean long as in months, for Ryoma to be responsive to anyone after the… death… of his family." he whispered, now looking at the ground. Tezuka, as well as everyone else's eyes widened.

_He…he was like them?_

"What happened?" Kaidou asked, surprisingly leaving out usual 'hiss' evident in his voice.

Ryoga sighed and closed his eyes as he leant against the wall and slid down to the ground so that he was sitting on his butt, one leg outstretched and the other close to his chest. He rested his face on his knee as he spoke.

"I don't know for certain… but I do know that after their death- his whole family's death- he was unresponsive; utterly and completely unmoving and unfeeling. The only thing he did was go to the bathroom, and even then he needed to be helped. He wouldn't even eat. We had to force feed him. It's just… when I felt the sudden surge in energy I knew it was because he was having extremely strong emotions and knew that it must have had to do with his past."

"How did you not know it was because one of us forced him to use a lot of power?" asked Fuji. Ryoga smiled slightly and shook his head.

"You are all naturals, but Ryoma was born to be strong. He just was. But when I felt his power grow… I got so scared you couldn't even imagine. I was scared that he would do something… or that one of you had done something to him."

"What do you mean 'if he did something?" Tezuka asked, eyes narrowed. Ryoga sighed and avoided their looks as he explained.

"What did you say before he got mad?"

"Uh… I said… 'Loved ones? My, my Echizen. Do you have a girlfriend? Ah, youth.'… wait did his old girlfriend die or something?" Momo asked worriedly after relaying what he had said, but calmed down some when Ryoga shook his head.

"No, he didn't. He probably didn't even pay attention to that. He probably focused on the 'loved ones' part but, I don't understand something. What where you guys talking about before that?" he asked, showing them confused eyes as he glanced over them.

"We were talking about learning to be strong and training so we could protect ourselves and our loved ones. He didn't want us thinking that everything he was doing to help us was a joke, and that it was to be used as a way to protected our loved ones." Tezuka offered, but raised an eyebrow as Ryoga stiffened and sighed, seemingly turning more worried than before.

"Great," he groaned.

"When I met him it was obvious that he blamed himself for their death. He was probably saying that he had to train himself so he could protect those who mattered because he didn't before they died. He regrets that so much you have no idea. He probably just wants you all to be able to protect those you love…" he said, trailing off at the end as he entered his own thoughts, as did the others.

_So he was angry because… why? Nothing really happened. Everyone took his warning seriously- Oh. That's right. Everyone did except Momo. He seemed to make light of the situation. Is that why he was so angry? Because Momo didn't heed his warning with a more serious front? But if couldn't have been just that… could it? _

"But that still doesn't explain why he would do something to us…" Kikumaru said after a moment of thought on his part. When the others nodded their agreement, Ryoga sighed once again. Today just wasn't his day.

"Ryoma rarely gets mad, but when he does, he gets really mad. And usually the cause of him getting mad has to do with the fact that someone makes too light of a serious situation or when someone doesn't appreciate what- or who - they have. In this case, when he got mad, I think he felt as if Momo was almost making fun of him for his loss. Imagine if you had that past and you just told someone that they would train to protect everyone they cared about but then someone said something so… well, someone making a joke of it. It would be like someone had thrown salt in his wound and they had rubbed it in. And besides, you probably brought up-unintentionally of course- the last thing he wanted to remember." Ryoga said, staring at the ground.

'_Yeah… we know how it feels to have that kind of past…' _they thought, but kept the thoughts to themselves.

"Is… that why you got so mad?" Taka asked nervously. He hadn't planned on speaking up at all, but he really wanted to know if the Principal- who was usually so nice despite the fact that they always hurt the teachers- was still mad at them.

"No… I guess I was more worried than anything. I spent _months_, literally, getting him back to something resembling normal. He would never be the same, but at least he would eat and talk- but only barely. He never was a talking person. But he never spoke of that night until I asked him about it two years later. That's when we had gotten much closer… but even then, Ryoma shared practically nothing with me. I'm sorry again. I know it seemed like an over-reaction to you but… I'm not as calm as I seem to be." he said, throwing them a smirk, almost as intimidating as Ryoma's.

"If you had managed to make him screwed up, you would have been dealing with me. Well, at least I hope he is fine…" he said, mumbling the last part. Tezuka looked at him for a moment before saying anything.

"Shouldn't you go to him?" he questioned, but looked at Ryoga in confusion when the black-haired man immediately shook his head.

"When he gets mad, he likes to be alone. And besides, I probably couldn't get near him anyway. He probably has an illusion or something in place." he said softly.

Tezuka nodded in understanding but looked at him again when another question surfaced.

"… Did he really mean what he said? About resigning, I mean." Tezuka asked.

Ryoga winced. He didn't want to think about that part. It took him forever to finally get him over here to teach. That, and with a little… persuasion from the High Council that is. After a moment he shook his head and eyed them as he spoke.

"Probably. But he probably will be forced to return… if he left." Ryoga said, sighing once again.

"Forced?" Fuji inquired, looking at Ryoga with opened eyes. Ryoga shook his head, a smirk pulling at his lips as he looked at Fuji.

"Nope; I can't answer that. But I guess we're just going to have to wait." Ryoga said. They all looked at each other for a moment before nodding to each other.

They would wait for their teacher they had come to respect, and understand a little better- now at least. What surprised them most, though, was that he had no family, just like them. It made them want to learn more about their mysterious little teacher. What else was that boy hiding?

-x-

_It was such a cold night. But then again, it probably just seemed a lot colder than it was. But to me, it was the coldest night of my life. The screams. The threats. My mother stepping in front of me, but getting shot in the process. The bullets._

_The blood._

_So much blood. The blood of my family stained the house. The walls. The floors. The knife in my hand. My mother tried to protect me from father. So did Nanako. But they couldn't. They died trying, though. I didn't know what was going on. One minute we were all getting ready for bed, and the next my father had a gun in his hand and a crazed look in his eyes._

_I was scared; so scared. I was frozen. _

_Unable to do anything._

_Unable to help. I could only watch as my mother was shot in front of me. Watching as her blood splattered on the floor and on my shoes, despite the fact that her back was to me. _

_Unable to do anything as Nanako screamed, watching with wide, terrified as the scene unfolded in front of her still very young eyes._

_Unable to do anything as my mother fell, lifeless on the floor that was already painted in crimson blood._

_Unable to do anything as Nanako stood in front of me despite the fact that she knew she was going to die._

_Unable to do anything as her body jolted with every bullet that lodged itself in her body._

_Unable to do anything when she fell, next to my now dead mother, with tears in her eyes.; dead because of me._

_Unable to do anything…_

_Why? Why couldn't I do anything? Why was I so weak? I felt tears stain my face as I cursed my own existence. But I didn't need help in that area. My father was already doing that._

_He said I was a monster. Inhuman. No son of his._

_That I was to blame for their deaths. And the worst part of all… was that I knew he was right._

_I was unable to do anything for them. _

_Just watch as they died, and died because of me. Why? Why did they die for someone so… so horrible as myself? Why? I didn't understand why, but I knew that my father killed them. It may have been my fault, but my father was to blame also._

_And so, everything went hazy. _

_I don't know what happened. The only thing that went through my head was that I wanted my father dead. I wanted him dead. And I was going to do it._

_A knife. _

_I saw one on the counter and rushed to get it, surprising my father. He shot me. Again. And again. And again. But I felt nothing. I was too mad; too focused. I got the knife and charged. And the next thing I knew…_

_Blood. _

_More of it; so much more. But this time, I caused it to come out. _

_I was covered in it. _

_I held the knife. _

_It was me who killed. I could no longer hate my father, for I became like him that night. _

_I killed him._

_And with him, my innocence, my naivety, died with him._

_Along with my heart._

Trying desperately to calm his shaking, Ryoma wrapped his own arms around himself and whispered the words he had always whispered when the memory came crashing back to him.

He wasn't useless.

He was strong now.

He _is _able.

He felt himself begin to calm down. He was fine. He would be fine as long as he was strong. As long as he trained. As long as he never again could do nothing. He would never stand and watch someone die ever again. Not unless he was the one doing it.

He wasn't sure how much time passed by as he just stood on-top of the mountain he had created, just wanting to be closer to the sky. He watched the sky, looking at the full moon above him; the many stars twinkling in a sky of onyx. He emptied his thoughts as he began to meditate. He needed to calm his mind.

Think of nothing, he told himself.

_Think of nothing…_

**-x-**

_edited: 1/1/15_

_-x-_


	6. Chapter 6

-x-

**Story Title:** _Eyes Of The Powerful._

**Warnings:** _Magic/Sorcery (little use), Elementals, language, adult situations, abuse, gore, fighting scenes, torture, and adult situations (SLASH, as well as HET.)_

**Story Rating:** _M._

**Chapter Rating:** _T._

**Changes In Chapter:** _Editing… deleting of large, useless, evil paragraphs…_

**Song When Editing: **_A bunch of songs by There For Tomorrow. One of my favorite bands, listen to them~_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. Damn bastards._

**Last time:** _Think __of nothing, he told himself. Think of nothing…_

-x-

"Is that your final decision, Council?" a voice inquired, authority clearly displayed in her question.

She watched as the other council members nodded, obviously agreeing on one decision. She sighed to herself in relief.

_Maybe now Kai-sama would be less on edge._

"I see. We have all agreed on option number one: officially name Ryoma Echizen leader of The Thorn." she said, slamming a wooden mallet to the table. As soon as the noise was heard she dismissed the rest of the council members. As soon as they were gone she sighed aloud and slouched in her chair, relaxing her tense muscles and rubbing the back of her neck.

It was a well-known fact that Kai-sama had only one favorite: Ryoma. And she knew he would eventually make him leader, even if Ryoma wasn't his favorite. The members of the group only listened to Ryoma anyway. The previous leaders all met…_unfortunate_ incidents.

She sighed, rubbing her pounding head. Sometimes, she wished the Council would just grow up and put their opinions to the side. It took her _weeks _for them to agree with option Number One. She knew they all knew Ryoma was the best option, but they were all just too stubborn. They wanted their own clan to be the head of the very powerful Thorn. But everyone knew that what Kai-sama wanted, usually happened.

Sure, she did so for Kai-sama but that's not the only reason behind her own decision and persistence for everyone to vote for Ryoma. She knew Ryoma personally, and she knew him to be the best choice. He held the respect of many, including The Thorn members. That, and he was powerful.

He would be a fine leader.

But she knew he would put up some resistance, even if he wanted to be the leader. He was, after-all, Ryoma. He never just agreed to anything. That, and the fact that he didn't take orders kindly.

She smiled as she remembered how hard it was to make him go to Seigaku. She still believed the only reason he went was because of Ryoga being there, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he cared greatly for the young man.

_But then again_, she thought sweat dropping, _he probably just wanted Ponta and hamburgers. Yeah, that was probably it. _

She chuckled to herself as she stood and left the meeting room, nodding to the guards outside the doors. She didn't bother to acknowledge the members that had also stayed behind, knowing they were either bickering or they were simply gossiping. And the topic of choice: Ryoma.

She sighed, feeling another headache coming on. Being around the Council members made her want to bang her head against a wall. Again and again and again. But, Kai-sama needed a representative, and she was glad to be that person.

She owed him her life, after-all.

He had saved her from slave traders when she was ten, and ever since she had been indebted to him. Her friends, including Ryoma, said she only did what she did because she loved Kai-sama. Which, in a way, was true. But she loved him as a father figure more than a lover. And besides, she knew he had his sights on something else… or someone else.

Smiling, she left the castle, and stepped into the limo waiting for her. She would need to inform Ryoma on the new development.

Her face paled considerably at the thought of Ryoma's reaction. He was indeed friends with everyone in Thorn, but they had just forced him to go to Seigaku and now he would have to leave… she groaned and rubbed her temples.

_Damn._

Her life sucks.

-x-

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, or when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up to find himself sleeping on a small mountain.

As he groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glared at the sun.

Stupid ball of gas.

It had woke Ryoma up, and he was still tired. What was it, ten in the morning? Oh hell no. he doesn't wake up until, at _least_, noon.

Cursing, he stood up and stretched his stiff joints, muttering a clothing spell sleepily. He didn't usually need to say spells, but he was pretty unfocused right now, being half asleep and all. As he yawned, he willed the Earth to level itself once more; bringing him to the ground once again and he made his way to the school sleepily.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard voice full of worry.

"Have you found him yet?"

"No! We looked everywhere! Nya~"

"There is a 60 % chance he is in this forest…"

"What? Only 60%? Then why the hell are we here! It's a waste of time!"

"_Fshhhhhh!_ You idiot! It's because it's the highest percentage compared to everything else!"

"Saa... Maybe he's hiding?"

He would have been angry if it wasn't for the fact that he was still tired as hell.

"I'm not hiding, bastards." he mumbled, rubbing his eye as he stepped into the clearing they were all in.

Their heads snapped toward him and he watched with an uncaring face as they all smiled, Ryoga and Kikumaru running towards him.

"O'chibi!" The red-haired teen yelled, only to be avoided by the still half-asleep Ryoma as he side-stepped away. Ryoma ignored the muffled groans that the red-head mumbled into the ground.

Ryoga didn't dare try to hug him, knowing that he only got the chance last night because Ryoma was so angry. He smiled softly at him as Ryoma told Kikumaru to never call him that. He looked at him with soft eyes, as everyone walked up to the two standing and the one currently face planted into the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ryoga questioned. Ryoma just looked at him annoyed.

"Of course I'm fine. What the hell did you think would happen to me?"

Ryoga pouted at that but smiled soon after. He was fine. Thank Kami.

"Where did you go, Sensei?" Tezuka questioned, ignoring how everyone gaped at the respectful name he had giving Ryoma. Ryoma just ignored the name, obviously not concerned how Tezuka approached him.

"On a mountain I made. I fell asleep." he said, yawning. Everyone sweat dropped, but laughed at the sleepy Ryoma before him. They were all glad he was okay.

"Ne, Sensei… are you… gonna leave?" Taka asked timidly. He tried to avoid the surprised looks of the others and focused on the thinking Ryoma.

" Hmm… if it was up to me, yeah probably. But knowing Kai, I don't think so. And besides, I want my Ponta and hamburgers." Ryoma said, looking at Ryoga evilly and watched in amusement at Ryoga paled at the look.

He knew that look. It was the 'I'm going to milk you dry, get your wallet ready' look. _(A/N: I totally just realized how absolutely wrong this looked… but kept it in for kicks, tehehe…)_

Taka smiled at the response, as did the others but Fuji opened his eyes and stared at Ryoma.

"Kai?" he questioned only to receive a stern look in response.

"Nothing for you to worry about Fuji. At least not yet." Ryoma said, brushing the comment away, as well at Fuji and Tezuka's looks.

As they all calmed down, they made their way to the school once more.

Ryoma yelling at Kikumaru as the teen playfully draped his arm around the small teacher. Oishi asking him if he was really okay, and Ryoma scowling at his 'miss-placed concern' as he called it. Momo smacking him on the back and saying he worried them, but backing away as Ryoma smirked at him saying that if Momo smacked his back again he'd smack his.

Momo's face paled at the possible injuries, but soon forgot them as Kaidou picked a fight with him. Fuji smiling at Ryoma and mentioning the relationship between him and Ryoga, accusing Ryoma of being sexually involved with the young man. Ryoma yelled at Fuji's ridiculous words, but everyone just laughed at the angry and slightly disturbed young teacher.

Ryoga smiled as he watched them interact with each other.

They all seemed to have taken a great liking to Ryoma and even if Ryoma denied it, he knew Ryoma enjoyed their company. But he had a sneaking suspicion that everything wouldn't stay this peaceful, even if he wanted it to. Ryoma needed people around him, even if Ryoma himself didn't like the general presence of others.

He needed to open up and feel again.

Whether it was friendship or love, he needed it. And by the way two of the seven looked at the young teacher, he felt as if the love part was slightly taken care of.

He laughed at the thought of them together and raised his hands in defense as Ryoma barked at him wondering what was so damn funny.

Ryoga defended himself as he said nothing but continued to laugh, trying immensely hard to calm his chuckles. He glanced at Tezuka and Fuji, amusement glittering in his eyes and a knowing smile on his face. He began to chuckle again as they blushed with realization but calmed down as Ryoma glared at him.

Apparently, Ryoma wasn't seeing the secret glances the two threw him now and again.

Oh well. He would soon.

-x-

**A/N: **_Hmm… well that's it for now. Chapter seven and eight should be coming soon, but I still don't have chapter eight. Seriously people, does anyone have it because I really don't feel like re-writing it in a half-assed attempted- because I assure you it will not be that good. Oh, and review will you? This story is so less poplular than it was..._

_REVIEW. =^.^=_

_[ P.S. NEXT CHAPTER IS LONG(ER) ]_


	7. Chapter 7

-x-

Story Title: _Eyes Of The Powerful._

Warnings: _Magic/Sorcery (little use), Elementals, language, adult situations, abuse, gore, fighting scenes, torture, and adult situations (SLASH, as well as HET.)_

Story Rating: _M._

Chapter Rating: _T._

Changes In Chapter: _Just edited it a bit. I don't think I added much of anything, really. Oh, and for those who are asking about __possible parings__ and such, at the bottom of chapter one I had told everyone it was most likely a __Ryoma x Many__ since there were so many different requests last time I had this up. But don't worry too much really, this story __won't have__ definite parings, the __sequel will__ delve into it a bit more._

Song When Editing: _No song, I have a migraine and the music was making it worse. But, I was listening to I Would Like You Better by Amanda Blank. Hahaha… good song._

Disclaimer: _I own nothing. Damn bastards._

Last time: _Apparently, Ryoma wasn't seeing the secret glances the two threw him now and again. Oh well. He would soon. _

-x-

"Hmm… this is a predicament, isn't it?" A male voice mused, sitting back in his chair and putting his head in his head, thinking.

The women kneeling on one knee looked up and eyed him curiously. She wondered what his decision would be. He wanted Ryoma to be the leader of Thorn, but he wanted him at Seigaku. She wasn't entirely sure why, but it seemed he had plans for the young boy.

"Kai-sama… If I may ask, what is it you wish for Ryoma? You always seem to have something planned, but I'm not entirely sure since your plans seem a little…" she paused for a moment, trying to find the correct words.

She stopped her thinking as the young man seated in front of her started to laugh.

"Unplanned? Yes, well, that's because most of my plans are very unplanned. You can never predict the future; well at least I cannot. And knowing Ryo-chan, well, he is so unpredictable. But something tells me he won't just leave the school. Or the school won't let him leave." he mused, taping his finger against his chin.

Miko kept silent, waiting for an official order. After a moment he looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"Aw. I wish one of the options were for Ryo-chan to come stay with me~" he said in a sing-song voice. Miko suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at his childish wish.

"Kai-sama that is not foretold in his clans prophecy-" Kai stopped her by waving her off.

"Yes, Yes Miko-chan I know, I know. But I can wish, can't I?" he said, looking at her with a smile on her face.

Miko couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips in response. It was truly hard to be around Kai-sama without smiling. His personality was very refreshing compared to the world outside of the castle walls. Perhaps that is why Kai-sama rarely ever leaves?

"I suppose, Kai-sama. But we must contact Grandmother. When Ryoma takes his position as leader of Thorn, then he will be on his way towards fulfilling the prophecy…" she trailed off as Kai scrunched up his nose in distaste and his eyes wincing slightly in guilt.

Miko paled as she read his facial expressions. Spending your entire life with someone has some of its advantages; number one: you can read his facial features when he looks guilty.

"Kai-sama… don't tell me you didn't tell Ryoma…" she said, warning in her voice. When he winced at her words, she sighed dramatically.

"Kai-sama! If he doesn't know what's going on, then how is he supposed to fulfill his clan's prophecy!" she asked in exasperation.

"Oh hush, Miko-chan. You're much too uptight. I'll tell him… eventually." When Miko gave him a look of warning he whined.

"Fine, fine! I'll tell him when I tell him of his promotion." he said, huffing and crossing his arms. Miko sighed, but she stopped half-way as she looked at him in complete and utter disbelief. _He_ was going to deliver the message?

"Kai-sama… you're going personally?" she asked, eyes wide. Kai looked at her as if she had wounded his pride.

"Of course! If I get to see Ryo-chan, I would leave immediately!" he said in a childish voice, despite his twenty years.

"Kai-sama…" she sighed tiredly.

Honestly, you'd think she was serving a child. But as quick as the thought came, it disappeared as he gave her a rare, serious face, immediately gaining her attention.

"Miko… if Ryoma was to be told of his clan and its prophecy… he may find it suitable to ignore it. It is, after-all, his family's background that his mother never found important to mention. And if he sees how the prophecy truly ends…" he said, looking at her with pained eyes.

She sighed sadly. She too did not want the very end of the prophecy to come true, but as she saw it, everything else had come true so far. Perhaps it was just fate? And if it was, they could not change such a thing.

"Kai-sama… let us not worry of such a thing. If it is fated then… it is fated. But Ryoma doesn't follow orders too well, as you know." she smiled.

"He was never one to walk the road carved out in front of him." she said, laughing a little as she finished. She watched in happiness at Kai smiled at her.

"Yes. He never was one to follow anything. And if anyone could change the prophecy and its ending… it would be Ryoma. But for now, let's not worry of depressing things. We have to focus on him becoming the leader of Thorn, then him receiving the Eyes. Once he does… well we'll deal with that when it comes. Ne?" he said happily, his previous serious and sad face replaced with his usual one of happiness.

She smiled at him in return.

"Yes, Kai-sama. When do you wish to depart for Seigaku?"

**XXXxxxx**

"Ne, Ne Tezuka! Do we have Echizen-sensei today?" A red-haired teen asked; a hopeful look in his eyes. Tezuka resisted the urge to sigh and nodded, still staring straight ahead.

"Yay!" Kikumaru proclaimed, jumping around and doing flips as he jumped in the classroom. One fellow classmate looked at him in disbelief.

"Why do you enjoy that class so much? All he does is beat the shit out of you. You always seem to come out of that training room completely beat-up." the teen said, looking at them curiously. Kikumaru stopped and looked at him with a smile.

"Hmm. Maybe he does beat us up, but he's a good teacher! We get stronger because of him, and I like him!" he announced, giving the student a peace sign. The teen looked at him in complete disbelief and after a moment shook his head.

"You're weird. Is it like that for everyone else?" he questioned, eyeing each, eyes widening as each nodded. He sighed and turned back around as the teacher came in and ordered silence, but she ignored the groups talking. She didn't want to be the fifteenth teacher in the hospital.

"Ne, Kikumaru-sempai do you really enjoy Echizen-Sensei's presence that much?" Momo asked, looking at him curiously. Kikumaru nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Yup! The O'chibi is a fun guy when he isn't in his 'serious mode'! " he exclaimed, making his voice deeper when he said 'serious mode' earning small laughs from the others.

"Hmm. I agree. Sensei isn't actually as serious as I thought. He's actually kind of lazy…" Momo said, scratching his head in thought. Inui nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose and opening his notebook.

"Yes, he enjoys sleep very much. Apparently, he spends 35% of his day sleeping, and 5% of his day eating." Inui informed, gaining a snort from Kaidou.

"_Fshhhhhh._ We got a lazy teacher." When everyone nodded, Taka looked at Inui in curiosity.

"What's the other 60%?" Inui smiled at him.

"Training." he said, a small smile in place. Everyone paused and looked at each other. Fuji sighed, surprising the others.

"That's our teacher for you." he said, leaning back in his chair, and getting slow nods in response, each person too deep in their own thoughts.

After everything that had happened, everything turned back to normal… or at least as normal as things usually were. They trained after class for three hours, and left to their dorms to sleep and patch themselves up. When they had found out that Ryoma could heal them, they were pretty pissed that he never did so before but they got a stern look in response to their complaints.

"_You have to learn to endure physical pain. When you're fighting, you will not be able to pause because you got hurt."_ he had said, and he was right, of course.

But that's not to say he didn't heal them. If it was a major wound, he would heal them but in return they would have to train for two more hours considering the fact that he had given their strength back.

As they trained, their tolerance for pain increased, as did their power-level, and control-level. They could control their elements now, slowly learning of different techniques they could use in battle. They hadn't learned magic yet, but they were excited to.

But as the days past, they began to accept and respect their young coach; even considering him a friend.

But today they weren't as happy as they made everyone else believe.

Today was the anniversary of their meeting, but that was also the day that they all lost their families. It was a sad day, and they were all very anxious to get their minds off of their sadness with training that after-noon. As the bell rang, they all rushed, faster than usual, to the training room and opened it to find their teacher sleeping on a bench on the side of the room.

They smiled to each other. Everyone left to get changed into their fighting clothes as Tezuka and Fuji stayed behind to wake their young teacher.

As they approached them they felt their face burn crimson at the angelic sight.

He was breathing through parted lips, his sun kissed stomach showing from his bunched-up shirt. One leg bent and the other slightly off the bench; his arm draped over his stomach and the other resting on the edge of the bench. He truly looked relaxed and completely venerable.

It was a rare sight to see their powerful teacher so venerable, and to them, it was an honor that he felt that relaxed in their presence to be able to drop his guard. Did he trust them this much?

They found them unconsciously licking their lips as he shifted to the side, his shirt bunching up further and revealing a sexy curve in his flexible back.

_He looks absolutely… NO!_

Tezuka shook his head to clear his inappropriate thoughts of what he could do with his teacher's body.

_Why was he thinking and acting this way? He was his teacher! Sure, he was younger, but none-the-less his teacher! That was an absolute no-no… but… _his eyes glanced to look at the young teachers toned abs and his sun-kissed skin.

Oh god.

Fuji on the other hand had absolutely no problem fantasizing about the young teen before them. Teacher or not, he was delicious. And he wanted him. Bad. But he knew the young teacher wouldn't give himself up so easily.

_So what to do?_ He mused.

As they were both engrossed in their own thoughts, Ryoma shifted once more, and opened his eyes, rubbing one as he glanced at them with the other. The froze as they caught sight of the golden eye, and suppressed the urge to blush at the cute action as Ryoma tried to wake up.

"Whataya doing?" he asked, yawning, sitting up and stretching, reveling more of that delicious body that the two before him wanted to taste so badly.

Stopping as he stretched, Ryoma eyed the two with amusement as he spotted the lust in their eyes and giggled softly at them. Snapping out of their own dirty fantasies, they blushed as they realized they were staring and Ryoma most certainly noticed. The young teacher stood, stretching his arm and then dropping it, eyeing them with a smirk.

"You do remember what I said before, don't you? About the whole, bisexual thing?" he asked, sauntering closer to them, a smirk on his face as he got closer to Tezuka (since he was blushing like mad and Fuji was just eyeing him hungrily) and put his hand on his chest, laughing to himself as he felt Tezuka's incredibly fast pulse.

"It's so hard getting that kind of exercise around here you know, being a teacher and all." He said simply, dismissing Tezuka's wide-eyed look with his own sinful smirk.

"And I do so need a workout." He purred, running his hand down the toned stomach he knew the other had. He smirked when he heard a choked breath from Fuji, and sauntering over to him, he pressed against the other's side, looking at him with burning eyes.

"And I do so need a good _stretch_." he whispered.

Letting his hand drop and watching at them in amusement as he retreated into the door on the side to the room, probably to get dressed as well.

Tezuka stood, frozen as he processed the information just given to him.

_W-w-w-work out? A good s-s-stretch? _He stuttered in his mind, trying unsuccessfully to calm his erratic heart-beat.

Fuji, on the other hand, smirked and licked his lips as visions of the young teacher appeared in his mind. He was just a little more… flushed and panting. Sweating too.

_But then again…_ he mused, smirking hungrily as he eyed the door across the room, _who said he wanted him to be on bottom? _

Ah, the _possibilities_.

**XXXxxxx**

**-Training Room-**

**: Two Hours Later:**

Ryoma watched in irritation as his students sparred with one another, and practiced their element attacks.

It wasn't as if they were bad… but they were trying too hard. Much too hard. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Tezuka get hit by Fuji's ice needle. Okay, that should not have happened. And not only that, but Fuji missed his pressure point!

What the hell was going on?

They were all fighting good, if compared to others, but they were not just anybody. They were his students and they all were sucking royally. He felt as a vein bulged in his forehead. What the hell? Why were they fighting so damn horribly today? Something was wrong. As he eyed each, they all looked like they wanted to cry… but they were hiding it very good. But not good enough, at least not for Ryoma. He winced in displeasure as Taka kicked in the wrong place, but had hit Kikumaru anyway, as the red-haired teen stumbled into the once vacant area.

Okay, that was enough. He couldn't watch this poor excuse for training any longer.

"Enough." he said darkly, immediately gaining the attention of the others.

They looked at him in surprise and felt their eyes wander to the clock. Was it time already? They had hoped it would be longer today but as they looked at the clock they tilted their heads in slight confusion. They still had another good hour left so why…?

"Everyone, come over here and sit down." Ryoma ordered, sitting in his usual graceful way. His bent his knee so his head was leaning on it and starred at his students for a few long moments causing the sitting group of teens to feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"What happened today?" Ryoma questioned, but it sounded more like a demand. They all looked at him in slight shock but they quickly shook it away and gave Ryoma a small smile.

"Nothing, Nya~ Why would you think-" Kikumaru was cut off by a most angry teacher.

"Enough. Do not lie to me. Those poor excuses for smiles do not reach your eyes. Why is it you look like you want to cry your hearts out?" he questioned, his voice slightly warmer toward the end. They stared back at their teacher in shock… how did he know…?

One…

Two…

Three…

They all looked at him ( with the exception of Tezuka) with tears threatening to fall. He didn't react as they all started to cry softly, each consoling another, and Tezuka whispering encouraging words to the others. Ryoma looked on and allowed them to release their pent up emotions, only saying one thing to help them continue to release their pain.

"What happened?"

Kikumaru was crying in Oishi's shoulder, while Oishi himself were crying soft tears. Inui had a few stray tears as Kaidou leaned ever-so-slightly against his shoulder, his eyes shut and cursing as tears leaked from his eyes uncontrollably. Momo had his hand on Taka's back as he was wiping his tears away, Taka not caring if his own tears were visible. Tezuka had his hand on the back of many, speaking to each softly as he helped them, as did Fuji.

"T-today is the anniversary of our *sniffle* families' death…" Kikumaru said, wiping his tears away only to be replaced with others.

"They all died… the same day. That's when we all met and we have been together ever since." Tezuka explained, his own anguish hidden behind a well built mask; a mask that Ryoma knew so well.

"It was a sad day… we were in our small village," When Ryoma raise his eyebrow, Fuji laughed slightly.

"We lived in the forest, our clans believed in staying with the land, instead of following the others to a town." he explained, his eyes opened and full of sadness, a smile now-where to be found.

'_So they modeled their life-style after the life in the dimension?' _Ryoma mused, but continued to pay attention.

_(A/N: Remember chapter 1 when he opened the door that led Ryoma to the school? He went into a different dimension-type thing were people with their powers often come to live since they don't want to be hunted. More on this later, but just keep in mind that they are separated from the regular dimension for a reason)_

"The village contained many clans, each of us belonging to a different one. For the most part the village was peaceful, there was the occasional fight but that wasn't unusual. Each of us knew of the special traits in our genes that were passed on to our generation, but we only found out about our powers the day the daughter of the Takeuchi clan revolted against her own clan. Apparently, the clan had ordered her to kill her three-year-old son, and she escaped, refusing to kill him, but not before a fight breaking out and she killed many with her immense power. Including our families." Fuji finished, not showing any emotion as he told the story of how their family had died.

"I was only about five then but I still remember it. Everything was burning, and now that I think about it, her element was probably fire, considering the amount of damage that she inflicted on the village. The clans were small, each with only a few members, but none-the-less strong. Mine consisted of all men since my mother had died at my birth, and my father, and his brother left to fight her, along with everyone else's male family members. Mine, died in battle, Fuji's male family members did as well, and so did everyone else's." Tezuka said, his eyes dull and lifeless.

"And the women and children?" Ryoma inquired, knowing full well that they had also perished, but curious as to the means of their deaths.

"The Village house. They had hid out in the main house together, but it caught on fire and burnt down, and the woman and children were caught inside. They all died because the roof and walls collapsed on them." Kaidou said softly, re-laying the painful memories without _Fshhhhh_'ing. Ryoma nodded slowly before looking at them.

"Why were you not in the house?"

They all gave him small, sad smiles, and he raised his eyebrow at their expressions.

"We were all training, well playing really, but we all wanted to train so we could be like our fathers. We had come back from training in the woods when we saw fire. We got to the house in time to see our families' burn and die in front of us." Momo said, surprising Ryoma with a dry laugh.

"Then how do you know how it happened if they all died?" Ryoma questioned bluntly, not bothering to sugar-coat the questioned. He had warned them when they first met, after-all.

"My grandfather." Tezuka said, his eyes showing slight remorse as he re-called what happened.

**- Flashback -**

_He watched in horror as the giant flames licked the wood and rubble that he had just witness claim his friend's families._

_He could only pray that his father, grandfather, and uncle were still alive. They were all they had left. He snapped out of his shock abruptly when he heard a soft groan of pain, and glancing towards the side of the once village house. His eyes widened._

"_Grandfather!" he yelled, his usual indifferent voice replaced with that of horror, immediately gaining his friends attention. He ran toward his grandfather, not knowing if his friends were following him or not, and he quickly kneeled next to him, tears spilling from his eyes whether he liked them or not. His grandfather gave him a stern look._

"_K-Kunimitsu. You need… to know something." he said, coughing at the end of his strained sentence, making blood appear on Tezuka's pants since he had grabbed his grandfathers head to place it in his lap. Tears continued to flow and he was about to beg his grandfather to stop talking and to save his strength when he saw the stern look. He was serious. And that demanded Kunimitsu to also be serious. He nodded, trying his best to ignore the tears that blurred his vision as he watched his grandfather give him a slight smile before re-laying information to him._

"_Do not hate the woman who did this. Her actions were rash indeed… but it was something I would… have also done… if they tried to take you away from us." he said, coughing more but none-the-less looked at him in determination. He was going to tell his grandson this. He had wasted enough time. And now, it was too late._

"_Kunimitsu… you are special… so are your friends… you all have powers that others… would kill to have… including the Takeuchi clan… the child… her child is the One… they wanted him dead because they feared him… they do not know of you and your friends involvement in the prophecy yet… I want to keep it that way but I cannot… at least not me personally-" he coughed more violent now, resting his head on Tezuka's lap now, unable to lift it. Kunimitsu looked at his grandfather in unbearable sadness, but he was still listening, his words floating around in his head. _

_What child? What prophecy? He had powers? And his friends?_

_As if knowing Kunimitsu's thoughts his grandfather smiled softly at him and lifted a trembling hand to pat his cheek._

"_I know, it's hard to understand. But you will know soon enough. And when you do… don't leave him. Under no circumstances… do you… leave him…. You must be the leader and help your friends… help… them… save them… stay…strong…" he whispered, his voice fading until his hand dropped and his eyes fluttered closed. _

_Tezuka screamed and started to sob into his grandfather chest. It was so painful, crying into his grandfather's unmoving chest, knowing that this body was only an empty shell without life. He couldn't help but to be angry, though. This woman killed them! His family! He choked on a sob, forcing himself to calm his erratic breathing and his whirling thoughts. He would try to kill his anger for the woman, not for himself but for his grandfather. _

_After a few long moments of breathing deeply and steeling his resolve, he sat up abruptly, and wiped his tears. He stood, wavering slightly, and walked toward his friends that were on their knees sobbing where they had once stood as they watched their mothers and siblings crushed. Everyone already knew their fathers and other male family members were dead. They were scattered around the land, and Tezuka fought the urge to throw up and start crying all over again. He would be strong, he would help his friends. _

_He would be strong._

_**- End Flashback -**_

He told Ryoma of the event, leaving out his own thoughts on the matter and his breakdown, as well as his tears. He had not been so weak in his life and he was not proud of that moment. Regardless of his age, it was disgraceful. Ryoma nodded in understanding as Tezuka relayed the information to him. As he searched Tezuka's eyes, he knew he was hiding something, but wisely chose to say nothing. At least, for right now.

He waited another fifteen minutes until the group stopped crying, wiping away the last of their tears until Ryoma stood and they looked at him in question.

"Feel better?" he questioned, looking at them with a knowing smile on his face. They all looked at him in horror and he watched in amusement.

_They had just… they had just broken down and burst into tears… worn their heart on their sleeve and displayed such weakness… in front of their very composed young teacher… and… wait_. They looked at him in amazement. They did feel better. They felt incredibly good, actually. When they nodded in a rather dazed manner he threw them a smirked.

"Good. We'll stop class for today since were over our time limit by an hour anyway, but expect two hours extra tomorrow~" he said, and walked to the other side of the room to get a Ponta that was on the bench.

The others smiled to each other, not caring in the least that they had extra training to do. As they walked into the training room, Tezuka stopped, hearing a voice call him. He turned and eyed his teacher in question as he mentioned Tezuka to come over to him and Tezuka sat on the bench, tense, avoiding his teacher's eyes.

"Tezuka… you know, just because you feel as if you have to be strong for everyone else, doesn't mean you have to hold back the tears that are begging you to let fall. You are strong. With or without the tears." Ryoma said, sitting up, and walked away to the locker room to change, pretending not to hear the soft, small cries and the sound of tears hitting the ground.

**-x-**

**A/N: **_Muhahahah! I'm feeling particularly giddy today, so I edited a bunch of chapters early!~ Oh, and here is some information I forgot to tell you all, so sorry! I'm sure you're curious about this Kai character (for those who haven't read this). But do not fret too much you shall meet him next chapter! Review please!_

_Tezuka: 18 _

_Fuji: 18_

_Taka: 18_

_Inui: 18_

_Oishi: 18_

_Momo: 17_

_Kaidou: 17_

_Ryoma : 16_

**-x- **

**IMPOTANT NOTE: FOR THAT SINGLE SOMEONE THAT SAID THEY HAD CHAPTER 8, PLEASE EMAIL ME SAID CHAPTER AT : **

**And even if you don't, email me anytime! Just remember to say you're a reader of my fic's so that I actually answer you ^.^**

**-x-**


	8. Chapter 8

-x-

Story Title: _Eyes Of The Powerful._

Warnings: _Magic/Sorcery (little use), Elementals, language, adult situations, abuse, gore, fighting scenes, torture, and adult situations (SLASH, as well as HET.)_

Story Rating: _M._

Chapter Rating: _T._

Changes In Chapter: _First off, I want to thank Elena Woodruff (?) for this chapter. She was kind enough to send it to me since I lost it! Well, that's embarrassing. Next off. I added like seven hundred words, edited it heavily, and grinned like a crazy person when doing so. My mother asked me if I got into the Vodka. Yay insanity/recovered chapters. I __changed most of the ROSE story so you HAVE TO RE-READ THIS.__ OKAY? Okay._

Song When Editing: _Touching On My… By 3OH!3. I think its incredibly appropriate for this chapter… ehehe. Oh I love this song very much. It amuses me and makes my dog bark and get annoyed. I hate my dog._

Disclaimer: _I own nothing. Damn bastards._

Last time: _'"__You are strong. With or without the tears." Ryoma said, sitting up, and walked away to the locker room to change, pretending not to hear the soft, small cries and the sound of tears hitting the ground.'_

-x-

It had started out like any other day.

Everyone went to their classes for the day. There were a few threats and fights on Kaidou and Momo's part, a few creepy smiles from Fuji, Tezuka's usual threats ( someone has to keep them all in order ) , and of course, Kikumaru's ridiculously obnoxious nya's and acrobatics. It was a normal day. The thoughts of the depressing and melancholy day almost a week ago were situated in the back of their minds, and for the first time in a long time they found themselves oddly at peace. They loved the foreign feeling and they reveled in it, going about their classes with more laughter and smiles then they had allowed themselves to show in a long time.

They had just finished their classes and they happily made their way to the training room, adrenaline pumping through their veins. It had been a week since the anniversary of their families deaths, and if it wasn't for the fact that they all cried their hearts out (even Tezuka- not like he was going to admit it or anything) they would have probably still been fighting themselves and their hidden emotions. They really did owe so much to their young teacher. Not only did he teach them, but he had easily made his way into their heart and he had listened to their story. None of them had planned on telling the young teacher _anything_ at all, yet it felt so right to just tell him _everything_.

It was funny really. They had planned on assessing him, and for the most part, listening to him, but they would have never thought they would befriend him and come to respect him so much.

It seemed that fate had a funny way of dealing with things.

They were just about to open the door to the gym, smiles on their faces and a bounce in their steps when they heard a loud voice, making them freeze in front of the door that lead to the training room. They shared confused looks, knowing full well that Echizen was never early, no matter if it was important or not. And even if he was here before they were, it was usually because he was sleeping and nothing more. They continued to listen, curiosity getting the best of each of them.

"WHAT?" They heard their young teacher yell, and they opened the door ever so slightly so they could peak out of it, each struggling to get a good look. They were just in time to see Ryoga wince at Ryoma's tone and see Ryoma very mad and … scared?

"I'm sorry Ryoma! I tried to tell him that it wasn't needed, but he insisted that he come here personally to talk with you…" he said, hesitating at the last part. Ryoma glared at him.

"What did he say?"

"Weeeeeell," he dragged out, stopping when Ryoma gave him a glare worthy of death. Ryoga gave him a look that said 'Don't shoot the messenger'.

"He said- in his words not mine, may I remind you- ' What? Is it so wrong that I want to see my Ryo-chan? It's so lonely at night when he's not sleeping with me.' " Ryoga finished, shuddering at Kai's own words. Really, sometimes Kai-sama was so much like Ryoma it scared him. He just loved to push Ryoma's buttons, just like Ryoma took joy in pushing everyone else's. Ryoga unconsciously took a step back as Ryoma's glare intensified.

_That damn bastard_, Ryoma thought angrily.

On the other side of the door, everyone had froze as Ryoga relayed the message this person had for Ryoma.

They had already known Ryoma had a liking to both sexes, but it was still surprising that he perhaps had a relationship with this man. Of course, at the same time they were incredibly curious as to who this man was, and how he got away with calling their teacher Ryo-chan, lover or not.

However, Fuji's thoughts were much different than his friends. His eyes were cold as he clenched his fists, the smile on his face growing sharp as he felt the anger course through his veins. _This man had slept with Ryoma,_ he couldn't help but think, grip tightening on the door handle as he thought._ Was sleeping all they did?_

The anger was accompanied by jealously, a low growl forming in his chest as his thoughts turned less innocent than napping next to each other. He glanced at Tezuka and smiled darkly, seeming that the other had similar thoughts as he eyes the almost black eyes of his friend.

The rest of the group eyed the two nervously, not entirely willing to snap the two out of their homicidal thoughts. Sure, they knew that the two of them had proved to be interested in their young teacher, but they didn't know just how much. And judging by the pissed aura around the two of them… they could take an educated guess.

Fuji was the first to act and he slammed open the door, plastering a sickly sweet smile on his face, while Tezuka's lips stayed in a straight line, his eyes dark. Ryoma and Ryoga turned their head toward the two approaching and Ryoma looked with interest behind them, eyeing the nervous and slightly cowering group that seemed to be debating whether or not to come into the room.

Ryoma turned his focus to the two in front of him, eyes curious. He eyed them for a moment before a smirk pulled at his lips. He briefly glanced at Ryoga in an amused fashion when he saw him step back unconsciously. Ryoma turned his gaze toward the two again, eyeing them and reading their emotions in their eyes as he usually did.

Fuji was trying to act neutral but his own anger and jealousy shone much too bright in his brilliant blue eyes. Tezuka was just the same way, though it seemed as if he was trying more to calm down, and not let Ryoma see how the news- which Ryoma figured they over-heard – had affected him.

"Yes?" he questioned, a bored look in place.

"Sensei, isn't it time to train?" Fuji asked, eyes still open with an almost challenging look and his 'innocent' smile glued to his face.

Ryoma gave him a hard look. He found their jealousy amusing, but that didn't change the fact that Fuji was challenging him.

"It is; however, we won't have training today. You can leave." he said, turning away from them and heading toward the door only to be stopped by a hand that had grabbed his arm. He glared at the hand, trying not to will it to burst into flames, and turned his head to look at Tezuka.

"Who is coming?" he demanded, but his determination faltered greatly as Ryoma yanked his arm from his grip roughly. H wilted further as Ryoma glared at him darkly, showing just how much he appreciated the rough handling.

"Kai." Ryoma said, deciding he might as well tell them. It might make things more interesting, no?

"Kai? Isn't that the one who 'forced' you to come here to teach?" Fuji asked, his eyebrow raising. Ryoma huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, looking rather put out at the reminder of his forced entry.

"He was at least part of the problem, damn bastard. He got the Council to agree to my transfer to the school. He said it was a 'good experience'. " He said, pouting slightly while Ryoga sighed.

"Ryoma, you know that The Council was pushing for your transfer anyway. This school is very important. It was made to ensure people learned of the right way of using their powers." Ryoga reminded him, eyes closed. Ryoma just snorted in response.

"Well, their contradicting themselves by making _me_ teach them. I already told them I could care less what the students do with their powers. I am not in favor of our kind, and they know that." Ryoma said. Tezuka eyes him curiously, his jealousy and anger forgotten for the moment.

"You're not in favor of … ROSE's?" Tezuka asked, pausing slightly as he thought of the exact term Ryoma had used in his own explanation. Ryoma gave him a look and shrugged.

"I'm neutral. Just because I am a ROSE doesn't mean I like everything they do." he said, closing his eyes. The others seemed to be in thought.

"Ne, I was wondering, what does ROSE stand for anyway?" Kikumaru asked, jumping over since the dark auras around his friends had gone away. Ryoma opened his eyes to glance at the jumping red-head and the slow approaching group behind him. He closed his eyes once again as he answered.

"It doesn't stand for anything." he informed, while the others looked at him in question. Ryoga spoke up this time, leaning against the wall in a casual manner as he did so.

"It doesn't stand for anything, but it is does stand for _somebody._ Rose was the first of our kind that lived in the human dimension. She was also the one who died for our kind." he said.

"Oh, oh! Is there a story?" Kikumaru asked, now next to Ryoga looking up at him with twinkling eyes. Ryoga nodded hesitantly and glanced at Ryoma from the corner of his eye.

"Can you tell it?" Oishi asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Ryoga didn't respond, only looking at Ryoga, while the others just looked at them in confusion.

"Uh… well, Ryoma doesn't like the story-"

"Just tell them." Ryoma said, cutting his friend off. "It would be sad if they didn't know about their own kind." Ryoma said with his eyes still closed. Ryoga nodded and gestured for everyone to sit with him.

"Rose was originally from another dimension very much like the one we are in now. She left when there was a war between the Magic Users and the Elemental Users that wiped out everyone except her. The war happened in the first place because of her, actually. She was a hybrid; half Magic User half Elemental. She was something that was forbidden, since the two races had been fighting for hundreds of years. Her parents were killed, and she fled to the humans dimension and landed in the Americas." Ryoga sighed and shook his head as before he continued.

"She had thought she was rather lucky actually, since she had wandered around the area for days before a kind woman had found her and took her in. The kind lady brought her back to her village and there she lived peacefully for months before something happened. Rose was young, but she knew that she couldn't show these people her powers or they would be scared. She just didn't realize how much and what would result in them discovering her power. The village was called Salem, and the people of the time were extremely superstitious and they shunned and killed anything that seemed to be related or tied to the devil in anyway: It was called The Witch Hunts and many fell to the people's useless fears. She had a choice. She could hid or runaway, which would be fairly easy considering the fact that she was able to control two of the four elements. Or she could stay, and try to help the people who were truly innocent. She chose to stay."

"Why though? It's not like they knew she had the powers." Momo reasoned, the rest nodding as well. Ryoga shook his head.

"No, that isn't the whole story. The people were very jumpy and superstitious indeed, but that in itself didn't cause The Witch Hunts. One day Rose was in the meadow, gathering flowers so that she could put them in her lodge. But as she was gathering the flowers, she tripped over a rock, and began to fall, almost hitting another rock that was quite pointy. She didn't know that someone just happened to be watching her." Ryoga sighed and opened his eyes, looking over the still confused group.

"What happened?" Taka inquired, too into the story to be his usual nervous self.

"She didn't hit the rock. She actually didn't even hit the ground. She hovered right above it, and then slowly landed back on her feet. She acted as if it was normal and began to pick flowers once again, but the man who watched her do something absolutely impossible for any normal human did not just blow it off. He was convinced she was a witch. She had controlled the air around her and had bended it to her will." he said, eyeing them to see some of the group understand while the other half just continued to look confused, but before Ryoga could continue Ryoma interrupted.

"That's what started the witch hunt. The man ran back to his town and declared that he had seen a witch. Everyone believed him and they went to search for the young girl, now believed to be a witch. The news spread quickly, and soon every town was pointing fingers at their own neighbors. They were scared. And soon, the one girl that had started it all was forgotten, and now everyone was a target. That girl was Rose. She felt like it was all her fault, which it technically was, but her conscious wouldn't allow her to just run away. So she confronted them, saying she was the only witch and the last of her kind. They believed her easily enough. As she was about to be hung, she asked the onlookers to not accuse any others of witchcraft, since she was truly the only one. Just as she was about to be hung, they sneered at her and said she was trying to protect her friends and said that they would not stop; that they would find the rest of the witches. As they pushed the wooden block from under her that kept her form not being strangled by the rope, she willed the air around her to keep her where she was, so that she did not fall. The town's people started to freak out saying it was the work of the devil but they shut up as soon as Rose made the ground in front of them burn. She said that she would die today, but she would come back in order to save her kind. And then, she let herself drop and she died." Ryoma said, shrugging slightly.

"… Wow… that's sad." Kikumaru said, sniffling slightly. Ryoma just shrugged again.

"But… did she come back?" Kaidou asked. Ryoma nodded and snorted.

"Yes, but not for another ten years. By then she was too late, and the humans had realized their foolishness and stopped killing everyone they saw. But it wasn't like she could help, even if she did get there in time. She was reincarnated as a girl who lived in Japan, which is why there is more ROSE's in Japan than anywhere else in the world." Ryoma finished.

"Then what did she do when she realized her reason for coming back was no longer happening? Did she just die?" Inui inquired, stopping his note-talking only for a moment before he started again as Ryoma answered.

"No; not really. Once she was reincarnated- how that happened I don't know- she spent the rest of her life roaming the world. She found that she actually wasn't the last of her kind, and that there were others that had been banished from her dimension and had acted as normal humans in order to blend in. So she taught them and their children what they did not know and spent the rest of her life finding her kind and teaching them their powers." Ryoma said, standing up. Inui nodded as he finished the last of his notes in his notebook.

"Oh… where is she now?" Ryoma looked at Momo with a blank look.

"Probably dead, but no one is certain."' he said, shrugging. Ryoga eyed Ryoma as he quickly got his Ponta and headed for the door. The group quickly stood up and jogged up to their teacher who was heading for the door.

"Fshhhhhh…Why are you hurrying, Sensei?" Kaidou asked. Ryoma didn't turn around, but was about to answer him when-BOOM.

Everyone looked back, startled. Well, everyone except Ryoga and Ryoma. Ryoma groaned, gaining the attention of the still shocked and confused group of teens.

"That's why." He groaned, and turned around, a look of irritation and horror on his face.

"Ryo-chan~" A voice sang, emerging from the smoke. A young man came from the large hole that was now located in the wall. He was rather pale, but not sickly looking with stunning light purple eyes and light blue hair that reached down to his ears. His silk shirt rested against his broad and strong chest, but showered his almost lithe figure off and had plain black slacks to accentuate the look. A silver hoop earring in his right ear glinted as he gave them a flirtatious smirk. They gaped at the beautiful young.

He was… gorgeous. When they heard another groan they looked at Ryoma who looked suddenly tired.

"What do you want now, Kai?" he questioned, an accusing edge to his voice. The group froze and looked back at the beautiful young man than to their annoyed young teacher. This was Kai?

Tezuka looked at the young man with dark eyes. He certainly was beautiful, no wonder Ryoma was interested. They certainly would make quite a pair. They were both absolutely gorgeous, and both deadly (judging from the power that he sensed coming from this Kai person).

Fuji stared at the young man with open eyes. So this was the competition? He wasn't too worried about Tezuka, at least not now. If it wasn't for the fact that he was already head- over-heels for Ryoma he would have gone after this young man, he thought idly as he licked his lips.

Ryoma groaned to himself. Great, Kai was here. And not only that… but he blew up something again! Damn, he loved explosives way too much!

"Kai, you bastard, you blew up another wall!"

**-x-**

**A/N: **_FINALLY! Ugh. That took a long time. Okay, review please. Maybe now I can get this story running again._

**-x-**


	9. Chapter 9

**-x-**

Story Title: _Eyes Of The Powerful._

Warnings: _Magic/Sorcery (little use), Elementals, language, adult situations, abuse, gore, fighting scenes, torture, and adult situations (SLASH, as well as HET.)_

Story Rating: _M._

Chapter Rating: _T; for swears and sexual innuendos._

Changes In Chapter: _I only added a couple of hundred words and edited it a bit here and there. Not much really; pretty damn close to the original._

Song When Editing: _Maybe By Sick Puppies. It didnt really do with the chapter, but it somes up the big picture of the fic so..._

Disclaimer: _I own nothing. Damn bastards._

Last time: " _Kai! You bastard, you blew up another wall!"_

**-x-**

"I'm sorry, Ryo-chan! I was just so excited and I didn't want to go through the trouble of getting to the front of the school then making my way all the way to the training room! And the wall was in the way anyway." he finished, a pout on his face. When Ryoma gave him a rather stern look he sighed, but the previously childish expression melted away and was replaced with one of seriousness, perhaps making him all the more handsome.

He walked toward Ryoma and the group, not missing the dark looks he was getting from Tezuka and Fuji, but ignored them as he approached an irritated Ryoma. He stared hard into Ryoma's eyes as he stood in front of him, making Ryoma's startling gold narrow. Kai could feel the burning stares and did nothing to address them, only sending a rather smug smirk in their direction before he pulled Ryoma into a hug.

Tezuka saw the look, and it took everything he had to not rip the guys head off. And when he pulled Ryoma into a hug, he had abandoned his mask all together. And a glance to the left proved that Fuji had done the same.

Ryoma sighed irritably, ignoring the dark looks two of his students were giving Kai, and the shocked looks of the other ones. He glared at Ryoga, not at all going easy on him simply because the other was sending him pleading and sorrowful looks. Oh no, his damn 'self-proclaimed' brother would get what he had coming to him, and the evil smirk showed him just what Ryoma was thinking. Ryoga paled.

"Kai, keep off." When Kai shook his head Ryoma growled at the young man holding him.

"Let go or I'll burn your dick off." he growled and smiled evilly as he felt Kai tense.

"But Ryo-chan, if you do that I won't be able to fu-"

Kai was cut off as Ryoma's hand suddenly was surrounded my crimson flames, surprising everyone except Ryoga and Kai. Kai jumped back, patting down his scorched crotch with smirk and gave Ryoma a leer, eyes roaming appreciatively over his body and completing ignoring the fact his private area almost burned to ashes.

"You know, you could have really burned it." Kai said calmly, a serious look in place. Ryoga just shrugged and gave him a disarming smile.

"You don't have much down there anyway, princess." Ryoma said, purposely letting his eyes look below his waist before meeting Kai's eyes with a smirk. Kai's eyebrow twitched.

"Ryoma, my dear, I do believe you thought it was a fine length, considering the moans I got from you when _my_ dick was in _your_ ass." he said, an innocent smile on his face that made Ryoma look at him with a blank face before he sighed.

"Honestly, Kai. You really want to scar my students for life, don't you." he said, the question more like a statement.

When Kai laughed, a smirk pulled at Ryoma's lips before looking at his pale students, two very jealous and shocked students, and Ryoga who was looking away and holding his head in his hand. Ryoma smirked. Ah, the shit the poor man (Ryoga) had to go through when he was with him. He allowed himself to laugh, immediately catching the attention of his students.

"What do you want, princess?" Ryoma asked when he was finished, looking at Kai more seriously this time. Kai mirrored his serious look and gestured for him to follow him outside, which Ryoma did. Everyone was still too shocked to move.

Except for Ryoga apparently, who just sighed.

Tezuka looked at Ryoga before he spoke, breaking the silence.

"Is Kai…Sensei's lover?" Tezuka asked, a dark look in his eyes that the others did not miss. Ryoga gave him a blank look for a moment, blinking, and then burst into laughter, startling the students. He clutched his side and continued to laugh, but eventually calmed his chuckles. He wiped at a tear in his eye before he looked at Tezuka and answered.

"Hahaha … sorry about that … And no, they are not lovers, but Kai wishes they were." he said, chuckling when he was finished. Fuji narrowed his eyes.

"But the conversation they just had was certainly not that of friends." Fuji countered, eyes opened and glaring at Ryoga. Ryoga sighed, and wiped the last of his tears away as he looked at Fuji.

"No, it definitely wasn't. Their actually good friends, despite the fact they fight all the time. Well, Ryoma considers Kai-sama a good friend, not that he'd admit it, but Kai on the other hand has already made it perfectly clear his true feelings."

Tezuka looked at Ryoga with a blank look while Fuji still had his eyes open and just stared at the hole in the wall, the dust almost gone completely from the hole and now revealing the two outside that were talking. He eyed them curiously as he saw Ryoma visibly tensed at something Kai said. He watched as Kai seemed to give him a worried look, but continued talking as if he didn't have a choice in the matter.

The others, catching Fuji's curious looks towards the two, also watched. Tezuka scowled to himself, cursing the fact he couldn't hear anything. The curiosity was killing him. He wanted to know what it was that was making the object of his affections react so emotionally. But it troubled him as well. The fact that Kai was bringing these reactions out of his young teacher made him kind of jealous, but the fact that whatever they were talking about was serious made him more worried and anxious than anything. He watched with narrowed eyes as Ryoma paled dramatically, Kai looking a bit sick as well as he continued to talk to the younger.

What in the world where they talking about?

**-x-**

"I'm not sure I'm understanding what your saying, Kai." Ryoma said when Kai finished his long story. Kai looked at him sadly, which made Ryoma even tenser. What Kai just told him wasn't a lie. But this was way too far-fetched to believe.

"Ryoma… I know this wasn't something you were expecting, but it's something that you honestly never had a say in to begin with. The prophecy must come true. You must obtain the Eyes, and carry out Rose's deepest wish: everyone's wish." Kai said, looking at him with eyes full of emotion. Ryoma looked into those eyes and found himself believing his friend.

He was the man from the prophecy? Sure, he had heard of the prophecy briefly, but who didn't know of it? It was the hope of every ROSE that existed. Whether they revolted or not, he knew that they wished for the peace too. Peace. It was a luxury that the ROSE's seemed to never be able to obtain.

They weren't in the different dimension for no reason.

The humans without their abilities feared them, but most of all, hated them. Whether it was out of fear, or it was because of their jealousy, he didn't know, but he knew that they didn't appreciate their existence.

Everyone knew of the prophecy. That one day, a male teen with raven hair will be born many years after the time of Rose and he will succeed her and become king. But, in doing so, he will obtain the Eyes. He will gain immense power, adding to his already frightful power, but not without a price. He will carry out the mission that Rose gave her descendants. He will fight for peace. He will fight so that they will be able to live in peace with humans, fight to make them understand ROSE's.

He snorted as he thought of the prophecy. Ryoma had always said that he would feel bad for whoever the teen was. And here he was, being told he was a descendant of Rose, the first of their kind in the human realm. But he wasn't just some decedent, he was _the _descendant. The one who would rule, and fight to make sure the world outside of their dimension would understand them, so they could live together.

'_You have _got_ to be kidding me' _he thought.

"No." he said, his eyes blank. Kai looked at him in exasperation.

"I already told you that you didn't have a choice! Why are you so hesitant to be involved in something that could change every ROSE's life completely?" Kai yelled, unconsciously making his voice louder as he questioned the young teacher. Ryoma glared at him.

"That's exactly why! The people who live here don't understand the outside world! They don't understand that there cannot be peace between us and the humans! They will only hurt us! Why would I give them false hope, declaring that I am The One and that I was born to bring them into the new, peaceful era? Why would I delude them! There is _nothing_ for them beyond the door that separates the two dimensions!" Ryoma yelled, leaving Kai shocked and quiet. Ryoma heaved as he breathed heavily, cursing himself for reacting so strongly. For a moment, they both just stared at each other before Kai broke the silence.

"Ryoma…. I was born to rule in your place until you were able to take the throne. My uncle was indeed in power before I was, but my father forced him out of power, declaring him unfit to keep the crown. I was born for the purpose of taking his place. I waited my whole life to meet you. But when I saw you… you were reserved and cold, refusing to talk to anyone. I remember being so mad. 'This is who I am to give my crown to?' I remember thinking, but… but as I got to know you, it didn't bother me anymore. I didn't care if I was to lose all of my influence and my power, as long as you took it, it didn't bother me. It still doesn't bother me, because I know our race is in good hands." Kai said, his face lifting to give Ryoma a small smile.

Ryoma continued to look at him with an emotionless expression. Kai sighed, but smiled again as he looked at Ryoma.

"I have no idea what happened before I met you. No one really does, I guess. I know that your family is dead, but that is as far as my information goes. I won't say I understand you pain, since I still have my father, but my mother is dead. I'm sure it's not as great as your pain, but I still lost her, and it still hurts. But, regardless of my own pain, what I'm trying to say is that I'm not sure why you hate the outside world so much, or why you seem to avoid involving yourself in the government ( Ryoma winced at that and Kai made note of the odd reaction) … but I do know that you were born a leader, Ryoma. Regardless of how you view yourself, you are strong, and very capable of fulfilling the prophecy. I know that it doesn't mean much coming from me, and since you don't seem to listen to anyone anyway but-"

He stopped his ranting as a sigh reached his ears. He eyed Ryoma as the raven-haired teen ran a hand through his hair and looked at him.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" he asked and cringed slightly when Kai screeched an overly dramatic 'yes'.

Smiling happily, Kai began to tell Ryoma (rather enthusiastically might he add) about the in's and out's of the government, the High Council, and about other things that he didn't care to listen to. Sure, he had agreed, but there was no way in hell that that fact would interfere with his sleep, and right now…

He yawned and Kai stopped talking to glare impressively at him, an annoyed pout on his face. Ryoma covered his mouth and waved his hand toward Kai, absently giving his apology, even though he couldn't have cared less. And judging from Kai's expression, he knew that as well. Kai sighed, but the smile on his face revealed his true happiness, despite Ryoma's irritating actions.

"Well, since you seem to be uninterested in the information regarding the rules and everything involving what you will be ruling soon, perhaps I should give you information that will hold your ridiculously small attention span?" he said, a smirk gracing his beautiful face. Ryoma raised an eyebrow, ignoring his insult for the moment, and turning his full attention to his friend.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Ryoma asked, his curious nature getting the best of him.

Kai smirked.

"You're going to be the leader of Thorn. Congratulations."

Ryoma mirrored his smirk.

"And you're going to formally inform them of your step-up in power." Kai said firmly, trying to make it seem like Ryoma had no choice. Well… there's only so much Kai can force when it comes to Ryoma.

Ryoma smirked knowingly but none-the-less shrugged.

"I don't mind that, if it's Thorn. But," he said, raising an eyebrow toward the young man in front of him, "Step-up in power? The only difference is that I now have the official title and, soon, the tattoo to sport around." he said.

Kai laughed at this, nodding his head as he chuckled.

"Yes, that is true. They never have listened to any of their other leading captains." he agreed, smirking. Ryoma looked at him, his eyes glittering in amusement.

"Listened? They killed them. I still can't believe you even let the council send the people from each clan, one after another. But at the same time, I can see the entertainment." he said smirking evilly while Kai continued to look innocent.

"I would have done the same. I still can't believe they actually thought that their leading generals were enough to tame Thorn. I mean, come on; Thorn? No way in hell." Ryoma said, laughing. Kai sighed but smirked.

"Yes. I knew that you would approve. And yes, no one has been able to hold their position as Captain. Well, of course, excluding you. But I think you hardly count." Kai said, his eyes amused but accusing him of something in a rather playful manner. Ryoma looked at him with an equally amused expression, but a smug smirk pulled at his lips.

"It's not my fault most of them wanted to get into my pants."

**-x-**

Ryoga continued to watch with the others, equally as curious as they were about the emotions Ryoma was showing. They still couldn't hear their conversation, only hearing the part in the middle that was the loudest in pieces.

They had gotten pretty nervous when Ryoma had started to get mad, but they sighed in relief as the conversation seemed to get better after the extremely loud 'YES!' from Kai, which in fact they had heard.

Ryoga's worries ceased, as they both Ryoma and Kai seemed to be talking about something very amusing and they laughed occasionally and smirked. Kikumaru sighed in irritation and everyone eyed him. They were supposed to be quiet so they could try to hear whatever it was the two young men were talking about.

"This is too many different emotions, Nya~! What are they talking about?" Kikumaru whispered in irritation and everyone gave their quiet agreements.

They looked back in time to see Ryoma say something to Kai and see Kai smile, while Ryoma turned and stepped through the hole, coming closer to them only to be stopped by Kai. Ryoma looked at him curiously, and everyone strained their ears to hear. They could now at least hear them since Ryoma got closer to them. They really didn't want to have to sneak over there; there was no telling what he would do to them if they got caught (when they got caught.)

"Why…?" Kai asked Ryoma, his face lowered and shadowed by his dark blue hair. They all looked at each other confused before turning back to the two.

Ryoma starred at Kai for a moment, and sighed, seemingly understanding what it was Kai was asking.

"I have my own reasons Kai. I did, in fact, avoid the government, but as to why, well that's for me to know and for you to hopefully never find out." he said sadly, immediately making Kai raise his head and look at the younger teen in front of him in question and confusion. Ryoma just shook his head and continued.

"Like I said Kai, I have my own reasons." Ryoma said firmly, making Kai sigh after a moment of searching Ryoma's face. He wasn't going to say anything, or at least not yet.

"So," Kai said, letting go of Ryoma's arm that he had grabbed and suddenly pulled Ryoma into a hug, his back facing Kai's chest.

"When are we leaving to take care of business?" Kai asked, briefly shooting Tezuka and Fuji a teasing and triumphant look. Ryoma sighed irritably, but made no attempt to push the beautiful young man away.

"I guess today. We might as well get it over with." Ryoma said, immediately getting everyone's attention.

They had thought that Kai was just joking with Ryoma, but Ryoma apparently was serious about leaving. They all looked at each other in confusion. Leaving? Leaving where?

Kikumaru suddenly burst into tears and clung to Ryoma. Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise at the reaction his student displayed.

"Don't leave! Don't leave, please!" The red-haired teen sobbed, clinging desperately to the still surprised black-haired teacher. Oishi didn't even try to pry the sobbing teen off of his young teacher. He looked at Ryoma with sad eyes.

"Sensei, are you really…" he found himself unable to say it, but Inui finished for him, equally sad.

"Are you leaving us?" the black-haired teen questioned, his notebook nowhere to be seen. They all fell silent and waited for the teacher's response.

Ryoma looked at each of them, his surprised face replaced with one of seriousness. He was still surprised though. Why in the world were they so sad and upset over him leaving? He hadn't known them that long at all, really. He mentally shook his head, not understanding their reactions and ignoring the dull pain in his heart as he looked at them, his cold face never faltering.

"Yes, I am leaving. And I'm leaving today."

Well, he did warn them that he wouldn't sugar-coat anything.

**-x-**

**A/N: DONE! I'll probably get another up around tomorrow night-ish? Review please, the good stuff is coming up!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**x-**

**Story Title:** Eyes Of The Powerful.

**Warnings:** Magic/Sorcery (little use), Elementals, language, adult situations, abuse, gore, fighting scenes, torture, and adult situations (SLASH, as well as HET.)

**Story Rating:** M.

**Chapter Rating:** M; A little lemony goodness that it not between who you think it is. Yay Ryoma x Kai?

**Changes In Chapter:** I only added a couple of hundred words and edited it a bit here and there. Not much really; pretty damn close to the original. I was think about taking the sexy scene out, but ehh. I don't want to so whatever. Ignore it if you must.

**Song When Editing: **Power, Unbreakable and Warrior By B.A.P. Tell me you know who they are. Please.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Damn bastards.

**Last time: **_"Yes, I am leaving. And I'm leaving today."_

_Well, he did warn them that he wouldn't sugar-coat anything..._

-x-

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as they walked to their dorms, each in their own cluttered thoughts.

It wasn't supposed to matter, right? The fact that their Sensei was leaving was suppose to make an excited smile grace their face, not the sad one that was currently plastered on everyone's. It wasn't supposed to matter, but it did, and it made them curse silently to themselves. Since when did they- or ever did- befriend their teacher? They were supposed to fight with him.

To annoy him.

To hate him.

They were supposed to not let him matter; just another fading person in their lives. But he wasn't. Far from it, in fact. Maybe that was why their emotions were so muddled; so confusing and twisted. They had grown to like someone other than their small group- something they thought impossible- something they had said wouldn't happen.

Ryoma could be cold and harsh- especially during training- but he was so much more. They couldn't explain it really; they just had this connection with the young teacher that they honestly didn't want to disappear.

Why?

Why were they so affected by the news of him leaving? Why couldn't they just get over it and move on? It's not like they weren't use to people coming into their lives and then leaving it rather abruptly. They should be use to it by now; and they were. But… for some unforeseeable reason… they just didn't want Ryoma to be just a passing existence.

To Tezuka he was the object of his affections. Ryoma was both beautiful and deadly. He had broken down more barriers than Tezuka thought possible. He had fought his way into his cold heart and had somehow planted a seed of affection into it. Did he love Ryoma? He didn't know. And he wasn't so naïve as to think that what he was feeling was mostly lust. But at the same time it just felt like there could be more to their relationship; that they just worked together. For the first time (even though there weren't many times) it was more than just lust. Yes, a lot of it was, but the simple fact that there was even an inkling of feeling involved showed how much Ryoma had affected him. He wanted, for once in his life, to truly see if what he felt could be more; if they could be more. And the only way he would know was if Ryoma continued to be with them; to be with _him_.

To Fuji he was so much more than the next person who would grace his bed. It was unreal, something Fuji never thought possible, but Ryoma didn't deserve simply a one night stand. No, Fuji want more than that; a lot more actually. He want emotion; that spine tingling, breathe catching emotion he always heard so much about and only now was craving. He wanted it and for some reason, he knew Ryoma could give him it. He was a person- the only person- that gave him shivers of anticipation whenever they fought. He was the only one that made him feel a thrill like no other. Just a stare could send Fuji into a trance; just a sway could make him want him. He was beautiful. He was strong. And he was everything that made Fuji wonder why the brown-haired teen had hesitated to fuck him senseless when he was sleeping on the bench.

To Inui, he was a friend; a fellow scholar. He felt as if he could speak him mind, let his words go and Ryoma would never slink away or look at him as if he were a freak. He listened to everthing he had to say, and never grew angr when Inui pointed out something wrong in his training. He listened, and that was something Inui never truly had.

To Eiji, he was someone he could let loose with, yet someone he could talk seriously too. No one ever took him serious, or really thought him even capable to being serious. It was nice to have a serious conversation one minute, and yet a fun one the next. Ryoma was the balance between the two for him, and he just now realized how much he needed that.

To Kaidou, he was a friend; a real honest friend who understood him without him even having to say a word. Ryoma acknowledged his strength and understand his loves for cute animals (especially cats), and he never called him weird. He had asked once- why Ryoma never thought his hissing was weird- and Ryoma had simply shrugged and said that everyone has some way of controlling their emotions or concentrating and hissing was his. Ryoma was the first to realize the real reason behind his actions, and through that began to make him open up.

To Taka, he was someone who personally understood his lust for battle. Even Taka's group was weary around him and his almost double personality. Ryoma had explained to him that it was blood lust; that the sheer thought of going into battle, or the thought of fighting someone strong made Taka change. Ryoma said that he was the same, though not in the same 'burning' way he was; he still understood both sides- the battle-ready warrior and the gentle-hearted teen. And he accepted it.

To Oishi, Ryoma was the one who helped him with his own emotions. He had bottled them up so much, had suppressed them just so he could watch after the others that he had failed to notice he was a bomb ready to explode. But Ryoma helped him; told him when the right time was to mother and when it had nothing to do with him. It was something he appreciated, and he knew it would never be the same without him.

He had opened everyone's heart. He had made them each grow to care about him. He had made them stronger. He made them take their past, and use it as fuel- fuel to keep them going.

To live.

Something that they didn't even_ know_ they wanted until it was showed to them.

They walked to their own building that housed their dorms and each inwardly scowled. It was such a dull place; silent and barren with nobody other than themselves. No one resided their but them as they weren't trusted to live with the others. It didn't matter that this was a school that specified in their kind. They were not trusted because their powers were greater than the other students; wilder and less controlled. And so they were separated in everything except for the regular core classes that ever school forced their children to take. And it made them wish they didn't have this power.

Opening the black old door, and making their way up the creaky stairs to their respectable floors, they said nothing as they parted and locked themselves in their rooms.

It wasn't a 'good-night' kind of night. And it's not like they were going to sleep anyways.

-x-

Ryoma shot Kai a look, too tired to glare at him anymore.

"Kai, get off the god damned bed." he growled, but it sounded more like a wine, even to his ears.

He really didn't want to deal with Kai tonight. Once the students finally left him alone and went back to their dorm rooms, Ryoma found himself going to his own room, only to be accompanied by Kai. And now, the damn bastard wouldn't leave! Ryoma sighed wearily and plopped down on his bed, not caring anymore that Kai now occupied the other half. He was too tired.

"Ryoma…" Kai started, pulling Ryoma next to him and started stroking his hair, chuckling softly when Ryoma practically purred in enjoyment.

"Ryoma," he started again, "Do you _want_ to leave?" he asked softly, still running his hand through the soft, silky black hair. Ryoma hummed lightly as he thought of the answer.

"I suppose… But I find myself somewhat attached to them, whether I like it or not." he confessed grumpily, and Kai chuckled in response, not letting up his ministrations.

Kai couldn't help but gaze at Ryoma's face, admiring how it glowed under the artificial light. How his long-black lashes brushed against his soft skin as he closed his eyes. How his lips were plump and inviting, parted slightly for air purposes. As he watched, he couldn't help the small smile that graced his face.

He loved Ryoma so much. He truly did. But he knew where Ryoma's heart lied. That was the problem.

Ryoma's heart was simply… not anywhere.

It wasn't like the younger teacher was cold-hearted, he simply didn't believe in love. Kai had always wanted to show him, but as years went by he knew that he would never be able to claim his heart. He knew that Ryoma saw him only as a friend, and it hurt. But it was better than nothing.

Sure, he was born to be on the throne until Ryoma was ready to claim it, which was his purpose, but even if it wasn't; he would have given Ryoma the crown anyway, if the teen had so desired.

A soft snort escaped his lips. Damn, he was getting soft. His gaze fell on Ryoma once more. He wished that _he_ would go soft as well...

He sighed and stopped petting Ryoma, earning a frustrated whimper. Kai chuckled but didn't give in, wanting Ryoma's full attention. He obviously had gained it, even if in a rather annoyed way if the irritated golden gaze was anything to go by.

"Ryoma, do you …want to bring them with us?" he questioned. Kai watched as Ryoma's eyes looked at him in surprise, narrowing slightly.

"Who?"

"Your students."

"Bring them where?"

"With us."

"With us…? As in… to see _Thorn_?" Ryoma asked, disbelief in his voice, his eyes widening. Kai nodded and he smiled at Ryoma.

"You obviously don't want to part from them, and it seems that the feeling is mutual. So why not?"

Ryoma seemed to contemplate the thought for a few moments before turning a suspicious look at Kai.

"What would be their purpose for being there….?" he questioned slowly. Kai sighed.

"Whatever you want them to do, I'm positive they will fit the role." he simply said, shrugging lightly. Ryoma seemed to think for awhile, before his lips thinned into a thoughtful frown, eyes a bit glazed. Kai looked at him questioningly.

"They need a reason to live." he said suddenly, making Kai look at him, still confused. Ryoma seemed to be in his own thoughts, as if he was talking to himself, so Kai let him speak.

"They need a reason to live. They don't have one. They simply live and make sure that each other live. If I could give them a reason… a reason to live then maybe…." he trailed off, leaving Kai to pout. What in the world was Ryoma thinking?

Ryoma suddenly smirked, and Kai found himself looking at the smirk with growing dread. Ryoma had an idea, and by the way Ryoma looked right about now…

… It was one that Kai wasn't going to like.

-x-

He growled as light shined into his face. He rolled over on the bed, but opened his eyes in surprise. He rolled onto someone. Confusion painted his face as he peered down at the man underneath him and smirked when the one underneath blushed lightly.

"Well, good morning to you too Kai." Ryoma purred in his ear, watching with sleepy amusement as Kai's face turned red, even his ears. What a nice color.

"R-Ryoma, get off…" Kai said weakly and Ryoma smirked. He sat up, straddling Kai. He grinned even more as Kai moaned a bit, eyes clenching closed in waning self restraint.

"Really? Kai I haven't done anything yet and your already so hard." he said in amusement. Kai glared at him, but it was quickly replaced with a look of glazed pleasure as Ryoma moved and rolled his hips, purposely rubbing against Kai's rather large bulge.

Ryoma smirked, satisfied with the moans and gasps he was receiving and leaned down toward Kai's ear slowly, making sure Kai felt _everything _as the younger stretch like a cat across the others body. He smirked as Kai moaned his name, his voice a strained whisper. Really, sometimes Kai was so amusing. He wasn't even doing anything!

He chuckled, snapping Kai out of his pleasure. Kai glared half-heartedly at the younger on top of him.

Ryoma sighed, knowing that it would be bad if he continued, and got off, making Kai hiss. Ryoma raised an eyebrow, eyeing Kai for a moment. Golden orbs narrowed before they closed, his hand coming up and rubbing the bridge of his nose as he did so. Sighing, Ryoma straddled him once more.

Kai shot him a panicked look but Ryoma waved it off and just hushed him.

"You've had it for too long, Kai. You need release." Ryoma said, slowly pulling Kai's pants and bowers off. Kai moaned and started to pant, his breath hitching as Ryoma started to kiss down his stomach. Kai knew that he shouldn't let Ryoma continue doing this... But… it just felt too damn good! And Ryoma was offering, so-

His breath hitched as Ryoma traced a vein on his throbbing erection with his tongue. He moaned, panting heavily now. He silently cursed himself. He was already so close!

Kai whimpered as Ryoma pulled back, and Ryoma looked at him in amusement.

"You are already so close?" he whispered in Kai's ear, making him shiver.

Ryoma smirked as he grasped Kai's erection and started to pump, kissing his stomach as he did so. Kai's breathing increased, and he fisted the sheets, gasping as he felt himself coming. Ryoma picked up speed, only stopping as Kai came onto his hand.

Ryoma waited for Kai to get his breathing back, and smirked when Kai looked at him hazily. Ryoma lifted his hand and licked the sticky liquid on his hand, his eyes never straying from Kai's as he did so.

Kai watched as Ryoma licked his hand, swallowing himself. He looked like a cat… a sexy cat actually. He groaned. He was already getting hard again.

As Ryoma finished, he rolled off and looked at Kai, giving him a sexy grin.

"I'll get changed, you should probably take a shower. Unless of course you want to stay in your own-"

"I'll take a shower." Kai said, cutting him off. Ryoma smirked and left the bedroom, closing the door softly, leaving Kai to think by himself.

His mind struggled to process what just happened.

_Did Ryoma really…? Did he just…? _He sighed and stood up, grimacing as he eyed the sheets on Ryoma's bed. He slowly turned red as the hazy memories infiltrated his mind full force. He came so quickly… but that was probably the best hand-job he had ever got.

He sighed dreamily as he gathered the sheets and threw them into the corner of the room. He looked around the room. This was Ryoma's room? He didn't really have a chance to get a good look at Ryoma's living space here at Seigaku. And he had to admit, it was impressive, especially considering Ryoma was just a teacher here. But then again, he thought smiling and turning toward the room, he did say that Ryoma was to get his own room made. He couldn't have the future King be uncomfortable, now could he?

Making his way into the bathroom and peeling off his dirtied clothes, he thought about what had happened only minutes ago in the bedroom as the warm water rushed over him. He shivered as he remembered Ryoma's lithe form on top of him, and he groaned.

Time to change to cold water.

-x-

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Ryoga asked, looking at Tezuka. Tezuka nodded, his face giving away nothing. Ryoga sighed.

_So damn emotionless… _he sighed again.

"Fine, fine. Just follow the path that leads into the woods. It's the only building out there, so it shouldn't be that hard to find… but… you might want to keep your eyes peeled." Ryoga warned.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow in question and Ryoga sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he suddenly appeared a bit sheepish.

"Ryoma hates it when I wake him up, so he usually sets up some traps so that I can't get to him. He doesn't set up life threatening ones, so don't worry." Ryoga assured but Tezuka kept his eyebrow raised.

"Then why does he set them up? To just slow down the inevitable?" he inquired, but regretted it as soon as he saw Ryoga's pale face. The older man laughed nervously.

"Hahaha… yeah_, actually_, Ryoma just makes it so that he gets the final blow in… since he likes to kill his victims _himself_… well, I truly am sorry, my dear student, but you did offer! Good bye now!" Ryoga said quickly, running away from Tezuka and glanced over his shoulder as he ran.

"Don't _dieeee!~"_ he yelled, running into the school, and leaving Tezuka outside of the forest.

Tezuka, pale faced, slowly made his way down the trail, praying for the first time in his life.

Praying that Ryoga was just kidding about the whole killing part, and if it _was_ true, praying that Ryoma was in a good mood today.

-x-

Ryoma walked into his bedroom, glancing at the bathroom door.

A brief look of sadness passed his face before it disappeared. Maybe helping Kai with his little problem wasn't the best move. He was well-aware of the others feelings, and honestly, he felt bad now.

But Kai knew.

Kai knew that Ryoma vowed to never love.

It was a vow Ryoma planned to keep, but the vow had delivered some damage as the years passed. Sure, he wasn't very old, but that didn't stop himself from almost falling. And even worse, it was with three different people. But Ryoma left before he let himself give in to them. One lover was a problem, not to mention three. And now… now what? He found himself having a growing interest in both Fuji and Tezuka.

He mentally face-palmed.

Who would have ever thought a sixteen-year-old teen would have so many _problems_?

_But then again_, he sighed, _I'm not exactly… normal._

He turned as he heard a door open, revealing Kai. A very wet Kai, with only a towel around his waist. Kai smiled at him and Ryoma smirked as he openly looked at Kai. Not that Kai minded or anything.

"Ne, Ryo-chan, that's not very fair, is it? You get to look at me and yet, I can't look at you?" he teased. Ryoma smirked as he stood and walked to the bathroom door, opening it and glancing at Kai.

"Well, I am about to take a shower, am I not? My, Kai, your damn lucky today." he said teasingly before closing the door behind him.

Kai stared at the door before smirking. He certainly was lucky today. He knew it wasn't love, that it was simply physical. But… he could pretend, couldn't he? It's all he's ever wanted, after all. He would pretend. And when the pretending stopped, he would smile and face reality. He would face it, as long as Ryoma was with him. It didn't matter if it was as a lover anymore. No. As long as he was there, Kai would have a reason to live.

He was, after-all, born for the sole purpose of aiding Ryoma.

He was brought back out of his thoughts when he heard water and he smirked in anticipation. Maybe Ryoma would make this a lucky day.

He snorted.

He already had.

-x-

_Today just isn't my damn day. _Tezuka thought grumpily, after taking outthe two machine guns on either side of the very old path. He walked past them, not even looking as he made the air thin and dense enough to cut through the metal guns like a sword. Tezuka continued to walk, breathing heavily.

_How was this supposed to _not _be life-threatening? _he asked in his mind.

They were guns! Guns! Not only that but there was quicksand, alligators, a snake pit, a tiger (where the hell did he get that anyway?), two huge swords that came from both sides and almost killed him, and the rest, well he was too tired to even count the huge list of things that should _not_ be attainable for a sixteen-year-old!

He paused before sighing annoyed.

_That sixteen-year-old __was__**his**__ teacher. _He sighed again as he looked forward and huge logs came at him from the front and back.

_Really? Come on!_

-x-

Ryoma turned on the water and stepped into the shower, eyes blank and void of any emotion. This always happened when he went into the shower. He would shut down, and relax his usually very tense muscles.

To Ryoma, everything was training, and the only time it truly stopped would be when he died. And if he died, he failed. And failure was not an option, at least not anymore.

He stepped forward allowing the water to wash over his face and hair, the black-green locks sticking and framing his sun-kissed face. As the water crawled off of his skin and hit the white tilled floor beneath his feet, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to shut-down.

This was his weakness. The time when he was completely useless.

He laughed dryly.

How ridiculous. The only time he was weak was when he was in the damn shower? He shook his head, watching as the water dropped from his hair and landed on the sides of the shower. It was a horrible weakness, but it was his weakness. He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair, tracing his cheeks and neck as he pushed it back. He slowly brought his hand down, traveling down his sides and over to his chest, stopping as he felt his body's imperfections.

He opened his eyes, reveling dead gold.

He glanced down, looking at the small scars.

If he was normal, he would fuss over the ridiculously ugly small scars, but he was devoid of emotions as he looked at it. Turning, he faced the white wall of the shower, and glanced over his shoulder, looking at himself in the foggy-glass door. A dead look graced his face as he looked at his scarred back, revealing a huge cross-shaped scar, large and slightly discolored. He looked at it, tracing the huge scar with his eyes.

He smiled.

Ahh.

The last gift his father had given him.

-x-

"_Ouch_, damn it!" An angry voice hissed as the teen before him rubbed the large gash on his arm with alcohol wipes, much to his anger. The teen just continued to smile.

"Oh, did that hurt, Kei-chan?" The other teased, easily dodging the punch thrown at him. He gripped the other's injured arm and looked on in amusement as the other hissed in pain.

"Yukimura! Ore-sama is going to kill you if you do that again." The dubbed 'Kei' hissed, only angering more as Yukimura grinned.

"Is that a promise of a threat, my dear Keigo?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with dark delight. Keigo backed down slightly, not liking that look he was getting.

"Both." he answered, almost wearily. Yukimura smiled and stood up, finishing wrapping the wound on Keigo's arm.

"I'm sorry Keigo, but someone has already promised me that! Only one person can kill me." he said, making the other shiver slightly at the sadistic look on his face.

"Hn. Did you hear anything from Kai-sama?" An emotionless teen asked, his arms folded in front of him. Keigo rolled his eyes and flipped his hair.

"No, Ore-sama did not. Apparently, Kai sneaked out of the castle again. Well, sort of." Keigo informed, glaring at his arm in distaste.

He'd need to pay more attention from now on in battle. Apparently, who ever decided that they wanted to attack ROSE's decided to step up their game as far as skilled soldiers goes. He usually didn't need to pay attention, but one had managed to cut him, and - to say the least - Keigo was pissed.

"Hmm… so no new orders, ne?" Yukimura asked, and the others looked on in obvious worry. Whenever the blue-haired teen looked like that it usually meant that he had something that he wanted to do… whether it was illegal or legal didn't usually matter.

"What now, Yuki?" Keigo whined.

Sure, it was very un-beautiful of him, but he couldn't help it! He really wasn't in the mood to blow-up random buildings in the other dimension and watch as they all freaked out right now. Yukimura raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean? I was just going to simply suggest we try to find out why he went to see Ryo." he said, turning his back on the other two and hiding his smirk as they both froze at the information.

"What do you mean? What about Ryo?" The usually cold and emotionless teen asked, letting his mask slip at the mere mention of a certain young teacher. Yukimura smirked.

"Kai left so he could go and talk to Ryo-chan. Why, I don't know, Gen. But I'd just _love_ to find out."

"Wait. So you're telling me that Kai knew where Ryo was this whole damn time and never told us?" Keigo yelled, his anger only growing bigger. Yukimura's eyes went cold as he nodded, and 'Gen'( Muhahaha Sanada!) clenched his teeth in anger and irritation.

"So, what? Are we going to try to find them?" Keigo asked, closing his eyes so that he could calm down. Yukimura seemed to ponder the question before grinning and standing up, brushing himself off. Gen looked at him slightly wearily.

"What…?"

"Oh don't give me that look, Gen. I simply want to… _ask_ the people in the castle if they knew of anything else." Yukimura asked. Keigo flipped his hair and looked at Yukimura, standing up as well.

"_Anything else_? You went there already?"

"Not exactly. I just … uh … _stole_ some servants and asked them a few questions is all~ Now, let's go!" Yukimura said, giggling slightly before taking off in an extremely fast sprint. Keigo and Gen looked at each other before sighing slightly and taking after Yukimura.

_Beware: Hot blue-haired man is going to torture any servant he sees. Run away. Quickly._

-x-

He quickly sliced down the last wooden arrow, panting with exhaustion, and silently cursing the hell out of his Sensei.

He is _never_ going to try to get to him _ever_ again.

He walked slowly, trying to make it so the huge gash on his leg didn't take any more damage. As he made it to the top of the small hill he looked on in relief as he spotted a huge black building.

_Finally._

He walked with purpose toward the building and walked up the steps, pausing as he reached the large double doors. He set his lips in a thin line of emotionless expression as he pushed the doors open. He knew this was a building for teachers that was used awhile ago, and it currently only housed his Sensei Ryoma. As he walked in he eyed the spiral stairs that was right in front of him and he walked up them slowly, eyeing the place. There were lots of rooms here and, according to Ryoga, Ryoma's was on the top-floor. The top floor was recently added and specifically built for Ryoma. Apparently, Ryoma likes height.

When the stairs finally met the top-floor, he looked left and right then straight ahead. There was three ways to go.

_Which one do I go down?_

Suddenly, an idea forced its way into his brain and he closed his eyes in concentration.

He focused on the surrounding area and he allowed a small smile grace his lips as he found his teachers presence. He opened his eyes and headed down the hallway right in front of him, his muscles tensing more with every step. He had managed to get here alive, all he needed to do now was leave alive.

_Yeah. Considering the trip here that should be __**easy**_. Tezuka thought in annoyance.

_Not._

But despite everything he went through just getting here Tezuka allowed a small smile to grace his lips once again. He didn't know what it was about his young teacher that attracted him so. He really didn't. He just did. And even though Tezuka generally liked the feeling he was still annoyed with it. He had managed to grow up and protect everyone, never once coming out of his mask. Never once being defeated; never once having anyone get past his barriers.

Maybe that was why he started liking Ryoma?

He shook his head softly as he concentrated once again as he came up to another hallway and took a left, allowing himself to simply follow his instincts as he thought.

He really didn't know. He didn't love his young teacher, at least not yet. He was just… attracted to him. Physically? Very much so. Emotionally? To a point. But he found himself not being able to pin any moments that held any significance in their relationship.

There was training of course, and that was always intense, and even their secret training sessions that no one knew about, except maybe Fuji. He supposed that could be when he opened up more, allowing Ryoma in. He had told Ryoma quite a bit about himself during those fights. And in return, Ryoma listened intently, giving comments when he deemed he should. It made Tezuka feel lighter, but it also made him feel weaker.

But Ryoma had quickly dismissed the thought.

His Sensei explained that having emotions was annoying, even he thought so, but he couldn't do anything about it, it was simply a part of being… as much human as they were. It took him awhile, but he found himself agreeing with Ryoma.

He often looked forward to their secret fights, each time going and hoping that that fight would hold an event that would surely give him a reason to get Ryoma's attention. Always hoping that that fight would somehow change their relationship and somehow give him a reason for his growing interest in the young teacher.

He sighed as he felt the presence of Ryoma behind the door he had just stopped in front of.

He hesitated, not really knowing how to go about doing this. He heard a door open and he mentally shrugged, deciding that he was just going to give him Ryoga's message then leave. He knocked, and when he heard a muffled 'Come in' he opened the door and stepped inside.

His eyes widened.

There, sitting on the bed, was Kai. Without a shirt on and only pants he certainly looked beautiful but that was not the reason for his surprise.

To the left of the room was Ryoma. Ryoma with only a towel around his waist. Ryoma wet.

_Oh god. _Tezuka thought nervously but snapped out of it as he heard a chuckle. He eyed Ryoma with question.

"Hello Kunimitsu. What is it?" he asked and Tezuka thought for a moment before remembering. His set his face in his usual cold and emotionless way as he re-laid the information.

"Principle Ryoga wished me to come here and give you message." he informed, pulling a note that he had almost forgot about, and handing it to Ryoma. Ryoma took it and gave Tezuka a look before opening it up.

" …I see you had some trouble getting here." Ryoma said in slight amusement as he scanned the paper and scowled, setting it on fire, and crushing the ashes in his hands. He unclenched his hand and looked at Tezuka as he dropped the ashes.

A frown found its way onto Tezuka's face and he nodded, frown deepening when Ryoma chuckled at him. He motioned Tezuka to sit on the bed next to Kai and he slowly obeyed. He watched as Ryoma walked over to the closet, opening a drawer within it and pulling out a white button-down shirt. He faced them once again as he slipped it on, not buttoning it as he bent down slightly to open another drawer, this time pulling out a pair of black pants.

Staying where he was Ryoma dropped his towel around his waist, and hid his smirk as he heard two quick intakes of breath. He slipped on boxers that he had previously pulled out and slipped on his pants, leaving them un-buttoned, and turned toward the two on the bed as he towel-dried his hair.

"I actually have something I'd like to discuss with you, Kunimitsu." Ryoma said, his voice forcing Tezuka to rip his eyes away from Ryoma's chest and up to his eyes. ( He decided that he'd ask about the scars on his chest another time)

"Hn?" he asked, interested. Kai looked at Ryoma with slightly wide eyes.

"You do…? Wait. Does this have to do with-"

Ryoma cut him off with a dismissive look.

"Yes it does. Anyway," Ryoma said, making sure he had Tezuka's attention.

"I want to know. How deep does your liking for this place run?"

"Not very far, if there's any." Tezuka said without hesitation. Ryoma seemed to be contemplating something before eyeing Tezuka once more.

"Would you leave with me? Leave everything behind?" Ryoma asked and Tezuka froze at the words. There was a long moment of silence in which Tezuka seemed to contemplate the idea but he ended the thought with shaking his head slightly.

"I… it honors me that you ask. And, personally, I would love to; however, I cannot abandon my friends. That simply is not a choice." he said confidently.

Ryoma stared at him before sighing. He turned away from him and threw the towel into the corner, and buttoned his pants, turning back towards the now confused men in front of him. Ryoma grinned.

"I thought so. Good thing I planned ahead. But, dismissing the idea of leaving without them, do you think you could leave Seigaku and come with me, everyone included?" Tezuka seemed surprised at this but after a moment to think over it he nodded slowly.

"Yes, I suppose we could. I doubt they would let an offer such as that pass, but if you don't mind, could you tell me your reason for inviting us to go with you… wherever we're going?" he asked, curious. Ryoma looked at him.

"Nope."

A sigh.

"I thought so."

**-x-**

**Original A/N: **This chapter is Soooo damn long!~ I was planning to cut it shorter, but I ended up just making it longer -_-' Yeah, well, that's how I work. I'm sorry it took so long but my first version of this was deleted. By my brother.

He said it 'didn't look too important' so he just pressed 'the red button with the cool X on it and it just disappeared' … -_- yeah, this is what I live with. Ugh. Well anyway, I wrote this over like two hundred times (over-exaggeration) and had to delete and add a lot. Hehe… I actually already started the next chapter but I had to re-do most of what I had done… I kind of got out of hand and killed EVERYONE. ^^'

Anyway~ don't worry too much about everyone dying, I don't think I'll kill _everyone_… but I can't make any promises :P

P.s Thank you for your many encouraging words! I Can't believe people still read this… seriously.

**New One:** I love you; all of you. Please review and pray for my computer. It just took me six hours to open this document- no exaggeration. Ugh.

**-x-**


End file.
